Basta of the Opera
by Pet'n'Prop
Summary: This is a story about two young girls, who happen upon a very strange man, with very strange interests.......
1. Chapter 1

Anthea and Shyama were trudging down an old, seemingly abandoned village's street, humming. They had decided that they wanted to go on a random walk, a very long random walk, to see if they could put to use the long educational hours of watching Bear Grylls eat frogs on Man vs. Wild. But they had found out through a horrible twist of events that frogs, in fact, do NOT taste good. No matter how many vitamins are in them. So to keep the taste of frogs out of their mouths and minds, they hummed and thought about happy things….Like fried chicken. Or Salt-n-Vinegar chips. Or Listerine.

"Why couldn't we have had something more delicious?" Shyama whined. "Something besides frogs. I _told_ you fried chicken would be better. We should have had fried frogs at the very least."

Anthea gave her a scorching look. "Did Bear Grylls fry the frogs? No. Stop being a pansy and stop whining. I am trying to figure out where the heck we are." For they were in fact quite lost.

Shyama rolled her eyes. "You always have to get lost." She mumbled under her breath. Then she said, louder, "That's because Bear Grylls didn't realize he could fry the frogs. And I'm done with this conversation. It's silly."

"I do not always get lost…." Anthea grumbled under her breath. They trudged on a bit more until they came up behind a large random house. "Hey! Is that 's Wort?" Anthea pointed at a random plant growing around the house.

"Hey, isn't that supposed to ward off evil spirits or something like that?" Shyama asked brightly. "Some people are so superstitious it's ridiculous."

"It's _not_ ridiculous." Came a very different voice. Very, very different. Slightly raspy like…..cat's tongues.

"Actually, it has health properties," Anthea told her friend and the stranger. "And it's used to help people brighten their mood….."

"Huh." Shyama huhed.

The stranger, who was leaning against the side of the funny little house, blinked. "How do you know?"

Anthea winked. "I know lots of things."

"I doubt it." The stranger snorted. "You don't look the type to know lots of things."

Shyama narrowed her eyes. "You don't even know her."

Anthea frowned. "And we don't know you….. So I think it's time for us to make our departure, Shy."

"Well said." Shyama said haughtily. "You know what they say about talking to strangers."

"What who say?" the stranger asked blankly. "I don't hear anyone else around here."

Anthea tugged at her friend. "Never mind. So long stranger."

"Where are you going?" Mr. Stranger asked casually, taking a step forward.

"We don't talk to strangers." Shyama told him, turning her head away.

"No." Anthea agreed, "But you know. I have the strangest feeling that I've seen him before…..Did we go to high school together? Wait! I know! Mrs. Gillingham's class…Middle school, right?"

"What?" Strangerman said blankly. "No."

Shyama shook her head. "No, I know what you mean. Where have I seen this guy before?"

Anthea skipped up to the man and examined him. "Thin, sharply angular face….Close set eyes, he narrows slightly as if he could see better that way…."

Shyama examined him too. "Yeah…Not a tall man…..Shoulders almost narrow as a boy's…."

"Hmmm….And an aura of fury about him…Something keen and biting…"Anthea mused. "Who are you?"

The cute man had his arms crossed at this point, and his eyes were narrowed with annoyance. "Basta."

"Oh my good golly gosh." Anthea gasped. "It is Basta! Holy crap!" She kept repeating this surprized (That's British spelling) phrase over and over again.

"Oh my." Shyama said shortly, but with lots of feeling. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" Basta growled, "What are _you_ doing here? This is my house. Mine. Why are you here?"

Anthea took a deep breath. "We're lost." Then she giggled. "I like your knife." She pointed at his belt.

His narrow chest puffed up slightly. "Yes."

Anthea fanned herself. "Geez, it is hot or is it just me. Or I guess it's all the excitement from meeting one of the sexiest characters in Inkheart."

Shyama looked the knife man up and down. "I think it's the latter."

Basta cautiously scrutinized them. "Are you talking about me?"

"Yes." Anthea sent him an innocent, sparkling smile.

"Who else over here is oozing hotness?" Shyama said sweetly.

"Oozing?" he repeated. "Oozing……Sounds good to me. Real good."

Anthea giggled. "But no, really it's hot." So she took off her jacket to reveal her Phantom of the Opera shirt.

Basta stared at it. The shirt. He was actually looking at the picture on it, nothing else. Contrary to what it may have looked like. "Hey. I know that."

Shyama put a hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle. "Is that so?"

Anthea took a step closer. "You…know The Phantom of the Opera?" She said in hushed tones.

Because of her tone and expression, Basta went on the defense. "So what if I do?"

"I think that any man who can admit that they listen to Phantom is a true man." She smiled. "A great big muscley super big super hot man."

Basta considered this.

Shyama nodded. "Yes. Men and musicals….."

Basta considered this as well.

Anthea took another step forward. "You know, I was Christine for Halloween once….." She said, smiling mischievously.

"Christine…." Basta repeated. "She can sing."

"Yeah. She can." Shyama said slowly in response to his brilliant statement.

Anthea nodded, stepping closer. "And my mom says that I am an Angel of Music."

"Can you sing?" he inquired.

"Yes."

He grinned crookedly. "Then maybe you could sing one of my favorite songs."

Anthea echoed his grin. "Maybe I could."

"It's called When You Say You Love Me. I like it."

Anthea gasped. "By Josh Groban? That is one of my favorite songs." She stepped even closer. "We have a lot in common…."

"Then sing it."

Anthea looked at him. "Right now? Um…Okay…" So she sang a beautifully mastered masterpiece of Josh Groban glory. But not as beautiful as Josh Groban himself, because no one comes close. Except Dustfinger. Especially Shirtless Dustfinger.

Basta watched and smiled.

Anthea stopped and smiled back. "Sooooo?"

"Well done." He smiled. "Well done."

Anthea cleared her throat. "Well then, I, uh, suppose we should go then…..Shyama?"

Shyama stopped staring and nodded. "Yes of course."

"Why are you leaving so soon?" Basta smiled.

Because you're smiling like that…."I…..We…Need to get back home." Anthea smiled.

"Why would you want to do that?" he asked, still smiling, and it was turning into quite the creepy smile.

Anthea and Shyama were sweating.

"Because…The orphans….Uh…They…need us?" Anthea tried.

"Who cares about orphans?" he snickered.

"Nice people do?" Shyama tried.

Basta's grin broadened. "But I'm not nice, am I?"

Anthea's lip trembled and she scooted away from Knifeman. "No…."

"You could stay here." He grinned. "Stay here and sing for me."

"But I can't sing." Shyama said nervously.

"I…..Um……"Anthea's mind raced. "No…I got nothing…."

"Just sing for me." Basta purred. "Sing for me and tell me things. All the things you know. You said you know lots of things."

"I don't know lots of things." Shyama piped up.

"I…I do know lots of things…." Anthea said slowly. "But…Um…..I should go…"

"There's no reason for you to go." He said, still purring. "But I can think of plenty of reasons for you to stay here."

Anthea and Shyama looked at each other. "Creepy."

Anthea backed away. "It was nice to meet you…..Uh….Ha..."

Basta stepped forward. "Are you planning on leaving, then?"

"Yes." Shyama said without hesitation.

"Maybe…." Anthea said with hesitation.

"Hm." He said in a purrish sort of way. "I don't see why you'd want to leave me."

Anthea took an unconscious step forward. "Well….." INNER CONFLICT.

Shyama grabbed her arm. "Is there anyone else around here? Do you live all by yourself in this lonely little village?"

"What does it matter to you?" he grinned crookedly.

Anthea was watching Basta. "Do you live all by yourself?" She asked sadly.

His grin turned upside down. "No one wants to live with me. No one likes me like that."

Shyama made a sad face for him. "That's depressing. I wonder why that is."

Anthea made a real sad face. "Oh you poor thing…..How sad…"

He sighed. "Yes. I'm not….It wouldn't be hard to live with me. I make sure everything is kept very clean."

Anthea took another step closer. "I'm sure you do…My name is Anthea….I forgot to say earlier…"

"That's a funny name." Basta snickered.

Shyama frowned. "Like yours is any better?"

He frowned right back at her. "Yes. My name isn't funny and strange like that."

Anthea looked at Basta. "My name is _funny_?" She said flatly.

"Funny as in weird." He explained. "Not the laughing kind of funny. I wasn't laughing. I'm still not laughing."

"Weird." She repeated, getting flatter.

He shrugged. "That's what I said."

"Shyama, we're leaving." Anthea said at her flattest so far. "Oooooh! Maybe we can find Dustfinger and I can sing to him….."

"He doesn't like singing like I do." Basta said, grinning crookedly again.

"Dustfinger's more amazing than you are." Shyama said, since it was her turn to be flat. "He can play with fire, and maybe he'll do something like that for us."

Anthea looked levelly at Basta. "And he won't make fun of my name. Because he's nice."

"Oh yes he will." Basta said quickly.

"My name means flower or blossom, thank you very much. It's a good name." She frowned.

"Whatever you say." He said, shrugging.

"So we'll be off!" Shyama exclaimed.

"Yeah….."Anthea said looking at the Knifeman.

He just watched them.

Shyama began inching away with Anthea.

Anthea looked at Basta. "Call me." She mouthed.

He flashed her a white sparkly grin that blinded a better part of the world.

"He's a freak." Shyama muttered.

Anthea was too busy trying to communicate her phone number to Basta to comment…" No!" She hissed "I said five, nine, _six_!"

"Ohhh." He said silently, mentally correcting himself.

She winked. "Now, don't be a stranger!"

He gave her a blank look.

"We're supposed to be looking for Dustfinger!" Shyama said, frustrated.

"No...No…It's a saying….." Anthea tried to explain. "When I say 'don't be a stranger' it means that I want you call me."

Basta lowered his eyebrows. "What a silly saying. Who says things like that?"

Shyama glared at them both. "Are you ignoring me on purpose?!"  
Anthea sighed. "It just means that you aren't a stranger, so you shouldn't feel like one."

Basta thought about this. "I suppose that makes sense."

Shyama's glare went even more glareful.

Anthea gave him her sparkly smile. "So….Don't be a stranger." She winked again.

"I won't." he promised. "Because I'm not a stranger. We know each other now."

"Let's loooook for Duuuuustfinger, shaaaall weeeee?" Shyama said crossly.

Anthea giggled. "And then will really get to know each other."

"Oh you know it." Basta winked.

Shyama made a very annoyed noise.

Oh, poor Shyama. We feel so bad for her.

Anthea continue to giggle. "Bye…."

"Bye." He said, waving cutely.

Shyama pulled her away.

Anthea giggled even more stupidly.

"We're going now!" Shyama huffed. "Forget the stupid knifeman and look for the fire-dancer."

"But we don't even know where or even if Dustfinger is here!!!!!" Anthea whined. "And Basta's cute!!!"

"That's why we need to find out if Dustfinger is here." Shyama told her patiently. "He's cuter than Basta, and nicer. And if he's here, then I would be delighted to meet him."

"Fine." Anthea pouted. "But if we can't find him, I'm going back to Basta's house….."

"Yeah, and have him show you how to fight with knives." Shyama said, rolling her eyes.

Anthea giggled evilly. "Oh. Of course….That's _exactly_ it."

"Right." Shyama sighed as they wandered around the little village. Basta was following them, too, but they didn't know it, because he's notorious for his silent tread.

Freak. But a cute one.


	2. Anthea

After a bit, Anthea was getting impatient. "Shyama, I'm going back. You can look yourself."

"Why do you want to go back?" Shyama pouted.

"Because….I'm tired and hungry and I am sure Basta has food…..And we haven't found Dustfinger yet." Anthea grated out.

"Yet." Shyama pointed out. "And maybe Basta won't feed you unless you promise to sing for him forever."

Basta, who overheard, considered this.

Anthea snorted. "I doubt he'd think of that condition on his own."

Basta, who overheard, frowned.

"Well, what if someone gave him the idea?" Shyama shrugged.

Anthea frowned, and then grinned. "Then I guess I'd have to sing for him forever."

"How sad." Shyama groaned. "Such a terrible fate."

"Naw. I don't think so. He is incredibly sexy." Anthea giggled.

Basta, who overheard, grinned broadly.

"I know." Shyama sighed. "How could someone so evil be so cute?"

Anthea sighed. "Or quiet. I didn't even realize he was following us until a moment ago…."

"How did you know?" Basta demanded, coming out of hiding.

"I smelled you." Anthea smiled.

"What do I smell like?" he half-smiled.

"Like mint…and human. It was a fantastic smell."

"Oh."

Anthea nodded. "I'm hungry. And Shyama can't find Dustfinger, so…."

"I'll only feed you if you promise to sing for me forever."

"What did I tell you?" Shyama burst out.

"I wonder where you got that idea?" Anthea gave Shyama a dirty look.

Shyama looked up innocently.

Basta shrugged. "I probably came up with it all by myself. You know how clever I am."

Anthea smiled at him. "Oh, I know you are. I know you are."

"That's why you like me." He smiled.

Basta, there are many reasons why I like you. Being clever is NOT one of them.

Anthea just smiled.

"So have you made your decision?" he inquired.

Anthea thought for a moment. "Um……I suppose so……You better have some dang good food if I'm in essence selling you my soul…Kind of like what the Phantom wanted of Christine…Ha….Irony…Except she would have done it for love and the life of Roaul and I'm doing it for a bag of potato chips."

Basta shrugged, thinking this was a very fine arrangement. "Sounds good to me. But I don't know whether I have any chips."

Shyama burst out laughing. "Oh, how sad and unfortunate for you."

Anthea frowned. "You don't have chips? That doesn't work. Hmmmmm….Do you have peanut butter?"

"Peanut butter?" He made a face. "Why don't you just go to the store to get this stuff, and then you can come to my house and sing for me."

Shyama brightened considerably. "What a splendid idea!"

"And how long do I have to sing?" Anthea asked pleasantly. "And I think that I should get some sort of payment since I am going to be spending so much time singing for you. Do I get medical benefits? What about dental? Do I get paid vacation? For how long do I get vacation time? I have to know these if I am going to be working for you long term. Because forever is definitely long term."

"Long term then." he said, nodding. "Because it certainly will be forever."

"So, will I get breaks? I can't sing all the time…….." Anthea said slowly.

"Why ever not?" he frowned.

"Because……I need to sleep….And eat….And breathe…And if I sing too much it will hurt my voice and I won't be able to sing at all….And then you wouldn't want me around anymore….." Now I know how to get away when I need to. Coolio.

Basta considered this. "Then how are you supposed to sing for me forever if you have to do all of that?"

"I was thinking that I would sing for you a certain amount everyday. And anyways, I thought you wanted me to sing _and_ tell you the things I know….." Anthea said smiling sweetly.

"That's not as important." He said lightly. "And does this mean I have to fix you meals and take care of you like some sort of pet?"

Shyama was getting rather bored with all this boring discussion on singing and eating arrangements, so she went off to go look for Dustfinger all by herself, without saying a word.

Anthea glared. "Is that what I am supposed to be? Your pet?" She asked in a dangerously soft voice.

"That's what I _don't_ want." He said, sounding annoyed. "I don't like taking care of pets."

"Do I bloody _look_ like a pet?" Anthea hissed. "I can take care of myself, thank you very much. And if I don't like my arrangements, I will leave." She tossed her blonde hair back.

Basta glared at her and his lip twitched back over his teeth like a snarling dog. "I said I don't want you as a pet."

"I know that." She snapped back. "I am just saying, if I don't like the arrangements I will leave. I am not your prisoner."

"I know you're not." Basta grinned, though he said it in a way that sounded indulgent, like he didn't quite mean it and he said it to appease her.

Anthea stepped closer to him, examining his face closely. "Hm."

He cringed away. "Evil spirits, I repel thee." He mumbled.

"What? Hey, I am not an evil spirit!" she growled. "I actually am a good luck charm. True story."

He grinned crookedly. "I know you're not an evil spirit. I was just making sure. Sometimes people like you….."

"Like me? You know, I am already sick of this arrangement. All you've done is insult me and call me an evil spirit. Too bad for you, because I would have brought you tons of good luck and awesome songs." Anthea said, haughtily.

"I didn't call you an evil spirit." He said crossly. "I was saying just in case there were any inside you."

Anthea huffed. "I'm still leaving."

Basta shrugged. "Why?"

"Because." Anthea huffed again, and then looked at Basta. "You're not going to let me go, are you?" She said suddenly just as casual as he is.

A grin gradually slipped its way across his face. "What do you think?"

Anthea frowned. "You're not a nice person…So….No…You're not…." She slowly stepped away. Run away fugu fish! Run away!

"I am?" he laughed. "What gave you that idea?"

Anthea slowly slipped away. "You're mean." She was trying to distract him from realizing she was leaving by talking.

"I know I am." Basta said pleasantly, flexing his biceps. He continued smiling at her.

Anthea was almost at the distance she needed to escape. "Ha…"

Basta sauntered over closer to her, smiling dangerously. "You know I won't let you leave."

Anthea swallowed. "You won't." She did not ask. Then she attempted to RUN AWAY. Basta's much faster, and everyone knows that. So he caught her.

Anthea panicked. "So what now?"

Basta laughed and smiled at her. "You're going to come with me to sing for me and be my good luck charm. And I don't care if you like the arrangements; you lost your chance for that.

Anthea frowned. "I never had a chance, what are you talking about? Where are you taking me?"

"I don't know." He snickered. "Wherever it is, you won't get a say in it because you lost your chance."

Anthea was not in a good situation. "I never had a chance. HELP! HELP! BASTA HAS ME AND HE'S GOING TO FORCE ME TO STAY WITH HIM FOREVER! HELP!" She screamed.

Basta hummed and hauled her along back to his house. "I could keep you in a closet." he mused. "Don't worry, they're plenty clean." He added when he saw her face.

"A _closet_?!?" She hissed. "You're putting me in your closet!!! Like I am some kind of mop!?!?!? I WILL NOT go in a closet. I won't sing for you!!!!"

He hummed and ignored her comments. "I could have a room fixed up for you."

"I won't sing for you." Anthea repeated, struggling. "You can't make me sing for you."

He looked at her pleasantly. "We'll be finding out."

Anthea fought harder. "I won't do it. I won't sing. Ever."

"Why not?"

"Why do you want me to sing for you?" Anthea shot at him. With words, not bullets. Because she unfortunately did not have any bullets. Or weapons. Sad.

"Because I like it." He replied. "You can sing all my favorite songs. And you'll be a good luck charm. Keep all the bad luck away. You obviously have no evil spirits in you."

"I am not your good luck charm." Anthea pouted. "I'm not 'your' anything. I won't sing. So you should just let me go. And I want my number back. You can be a stranger."

"But I'm not a stranger. I even know you phone number." He laughed. "And you won't be leaving so I won't even need to call you."

Anthea pouted more. "Let go."

"Why? You might run again."

"That's my point exactly." Anthea said flatly. "I want to go home."

"You are home now." He smiled. "Home with me."

Anthea frowned. "I won't sing. You can't make me, Basta. I won't ever sing ever, ever, ever. Infinity."

"We'll see." He said happily. "We shall certainly see."

Anthea fought against him. "No."

"Yes." He laughed. "You're stubborn, aren't you?"

Anthea fought harder. "And I have a temper. You don't want me."

"Are you trying to be funny?" he snickered. "I like tempers."

"Please let me go. You won't like my temper. It's….fiery. Really, really fiery and hot…And…Yeah…." Anthea tried.

Basta just purred and smiled at her.

"I don't like you." Anthea spat.

"That's fine." He chuckled.

Anthea waited for rescue as her captor drug her on.


	3. Shyama

_Hey! Just wanted to say thanks to the reviews! They're really encouraging for us! Keep them up!! And constructive criticism is welcome. Now on with the story…….._

Shyama wandered around, hands folded innocently behind her back while she casually searched for Dustfinger. When she didn't find him in the village, she left it and looked around in the surrounding areas. As she walked along, a tiny fuzzy creature skittered across the path right in front of her. She jerked back, because no one likes mystery animals like that, and then the furball sat there, cocking its head at her. "Aren't you cute?" she smiled

The little furry animal cocked its head the other way. Shyama laughed at this. "You're adorable!" she told him. "You look like you belong in the weasel family. Mustildae."

The member of the weasel family opened its mouth widely in a sort of yawn, and then began sauntering off.

Intrigued, Shyama followed him. Perhaps it was because he was cute or perhaps because she's stupid and wants to get bitten by strange rabid animals.

"You're so cute!" Shyama hollered. "Don't leave me! I love you!" She was saying this to Mr. Tinycutefuzz, who kept amiably chittering on.

When the small fuzzy animal stopped its journey to sniff the scents in the air, Shyama reached out and stroked the top of its head. It turned to snap at her with its tiny sharp teeth, but she had already pulled away. "What's wrong with your head?" she gasped. "It's bumpy!"

Shyama frowned and looked at her hand. "You poor thing. Did your family leave you because you have those lumps on your head? Poor little guy. I'll take you home with me. They look almost like horns, so I think they're very cute. Really. I like you a lot."

Then, from behind Shyama, a new voice spoke.

"His name is Gwin. And I know he looks charming, but you know what they say about books and their covers."

Shyama spun around and stared at the person who had just spoken. He had scars on his face, and she instantly recognized him. "Dustfinger!" she gasped. "I was looking for you."

He stretched out his arm, and Gwin scuttled up and perched himself upon Dustfinger's shoulder. "I've been looking for this little devil. Faithless little thing."

He certainly does look charming." Shyama laughed. "I wish I could hold him. I already tried to pet him, but he bit me."

"Did he?" Dustfinger smiled crookedly. "Want me to look at it?"

She shook her head. "No, I moved just in time."

"Ah." Dustfinger said shortly, looking at her strangely.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Shyama spoke her mind.

He shook his head. "No reason. I was wondering….." He trailed off.

"Yes? Go on." Shyama urged.

He shrugged. "You knew my name." he stated.

Shyama frowned. "Oh. Yes. I know lots of things about you, actually."

Dustfinger let no emotion show on his face. "Do you? And how do you know all this?"

Anthea's scream interrupted him.

"Craplets." Shyama uttered. "I suppose she and Basta aren't getting along so well anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Dustfinger said, sounding slightly frustrated.

"Would you like to help me?" she asked brightly. "She'd love to meet you, and I don't think I'll be able to save her without your help."

"How do we go about rescuing her?" he asked, crossing his arms. "And why should I help you?"

"Because I know you." Shyama smiled. "I know that you will."

Dustfinger frowned deeply at her.

"So let's go kidnap her from Basta." She prodded him.


	4. The Sisters

_Thanks to bubbly4roxy for all the kind words!! Keep up the reviews! Constructive criticism is welcome!!!_

Shyama took Dustfinger's hand and began to work her way back to village. "I don't even know how we're supposed to do this. I've never conducted a rescue before."

Dustfinger pulled his hand out of her. "You could probably do it by yourself." He said sourly.

"I don't have any idea at all." Shyama sighed. "That's why I need you. I need you to think of something."

"We're only two people." he said, just as sourly as before.

"So? Basta's just one person." She pointed out.

"What about the rest of the village?" he pointed out right back at her. "He could have others back him up."

"Oh. So what if we get other people?"

"Like who?"

"My sisters." She said brightly. "Ceridwen and Eidel"

"Where are they and what will they be able to do?" he asked, still cross.

She shrugged. "We'll outnumber Basta more, at least."

He frowned. "But where are they?"

She echoed his frown. "I don't know."

But because this story is being told by such awesome people, we can do stuff like this:

Ceridwen and Eidel walked up. "Woah." Ceridwen, the older of the pair, woahed. "Fancy seeing you here in an abandoned village."

Eidel nodded. "Hollo, Dusty. Hollo, Shyama, hi Gwinny." She reached up to pet Gwin.

Dustfinger took a step back. "He bites." He said shortly. "And how do you know us? How do any of you know who we are?"

Shyama shrugged. "We read a book about you. That's pretty much it."

"A….book?" Dustfinger said.

Ceridwen smiled. "Well….. Um. Hey, where's Anthea, Shyama? I thought she went with you. And where's Mo?"

"I haven't found him yet." Shyama sighed sadly. "Maybe I should have looked for him instead of Dustfinger."

"Excuse me?" Dustfinger frowned.

"I wonder if he's around." Shyama continued. "He could help too."

"Help?" Ceridwen echoed.

"Anthea's in trouble; Basta appears to have kidnapped her." Shyama said, being rather annoyed.

"ANTHEA IS IN TROUBLE?!?!" Ceridwen cried. "Why the heck didn't you say so?! This is urgent, we must go to her aid!" And she began to pull them all off to the rescue because she is strong because she eats shell soup, Spary Maun says so.

Eidel's jaw dropped. "Wha- what WHAT!?!" Her cheeks went pale.

"Yep. Basta wants her to sing for him." Shyama said distastefully.

Dustfinger frowned at this piece of information.

"Come on!" Ceridwen said. "Which way are they? I can't believe you! You take it so mildly! Basta is a villain!"

"And what's your plan?" Shyama said calmly. "I was doing something about it, with Dustfinger's help."

"Yes. I'll help." Dustfinger said, letting out a breath. "I wouldn't wish anyone to be stuck with Basta."

"My plan…" Ceridwen said. "Is to just overrun Basta and save Anthea. That's all there is to it."

"Hmmm…I don't know." Eidel. "It seems too easy. No, we could come up with another plan or at least something with more…action. Ceridwen, you're…I don't know."

Dustfinger let out an exasperated sigh. "I'll go down there and create a diversion with fire, so we'll have a moment when Basta's not paying attention to your friend, and then you can take her away."

Shyama looked at him admiringly. "I knew you would help."

With that, they headed in the direction Anthea's screams had come from, which seemed to be about 15 minutes ago.

"Wait." Ceridwen stopped. "We could disguise Gwin as a black cat or something…..and pretend to curse Basta or something. And with your fire, Dustfinger, I think we have plenty of ways to free Anthea."

Eidel smiled. "That's cool."

Shyama smiled too. "Perfect."

Dustfinger frowned, spoiling their smile-fest. "Gwin won't like that. How is he supposed to look like a black cat?"

"It doesn't have to be Gwin." Shyama said. "We could use a mop, for all it matters. Watch us be amazing. We'll do it."

Dustfinger doubted.

So all four of them went down to the village and crouched behind an empty house to observe Anthea's and Basta's situation.

"He's really creepy." Shyama whispered, frowning.

"That's why we're trying to get her away from him." Dustfinger whispered back, pulling out his box of matches.

"Okay, Dusty, do your stuff." Ceridwen giggled.


	5. Curses

He gave her a strange look, then lit a match and flicked it right behind Basta's feet. Two more followed the first one.

Basta felt the heat, so he glanced around, and when he saw the flames at his feet, he let out a screech and jumped away.

Anthea skipped around. "The cavalry!" she rejoiced.

Shyama, holding a little Gwin in a tiny black shirt, scuttled around in front of Basta, then let the marten loose. Basta, seeing black movement out of the corner of his eye that registered as bad luck, screech again and leaped away. Ceridwen was ready there with a ladder that he stepped under. He let out yet another screech, and hopped away like a dog wearing socks, eyes wide and face white with terror.

Eidel jumped in front of him. "By all the evil spirits of the world, I curse you!" she shouted, waving her arms, and wiggling her fingers.

Anthea jerked away from Basta. "You're good luck is running away from you!!!" She laughed hysterically.

Ceridwen rejoiced. "Yay! We win!"

Basta swore very loudly, which won't be repeated and started after Anthea, but the ladder was set in his way so he couldn't. When he went around, the ladder was just moved. The ladder wasn't moving by itself, by the way. It was being controlled by Ceridwen. So Basta was essential held captive by a ladder. Slowly the ladder hemmed him in until he was trapped between the wall of his house and the openness of the ladder.

And his patheticness made everyone laugh.

Basta took out is knife. "I'll kill you all!" he roared. He spun around, and kicked the ladder down. Everyone froze. He ran to Eidel. "You," he said, gritting his teeth "Are going to die—"

Anthea cleared her throat. "No. They are not. I can take away the curse if I want to, but you can't kill them. I am your good luck charm and I can help you or leave in you this evil state of cursedness."

Basta considered this, stuck in his very angry state. He swore again, glaring at them all. "Are you going to lift the curse or not?" he snarled.

Anthea looked at him. "Put away your knife."

He glanced at the knife clenched in his hand, and slowly stuck it back in his belt. "Right. Do it now."

Anthea walked up to him and put a hand on his sculpted chest (Sigh) and smiled. "Basta. I, Anthea your good luck charm, lift you from all of your curses and other such evil things brought forth at this time in space and reality. May these evil entities never harm you henceforth. Amen."

There was a chorus of murmured "Amens" all around.

All the tension left Basta shoulders, and he smiled crookedly in relief.

Ceridwen barley stifled a giggled.

Anthea removed her hand (Sad) and smiled. "Now, I should go……Um…You don't need me anymore. So…Yeah….I should…go…away….Um…"

Basta lowered his eyebrows. "I don't want you to go." He said in a low voice.

"Who has all the power now?" Shyama pointed out sweetly.

"Yeah." Ceridwen agreed. "Eidel give you all the curses again."

"Which is why I need my good luck charm." He grated out. "She can just take back any curses."

Anthea huffed. "Well, this is great."

"An impasse." Shyama said.

Basta immediately went blank. "What?" he blanked.

"An impasse." Shyama repeated. "It pretty much means we're stuck. You won't let her go, and we won't let you keep her."

Anthea looked around indignantly. "Excuse me? _He_ won't let me go? _You _won't let him keep me? So what about me? Huh? Do I not get a say in MY life. I am not some prize to be won. I am a person and I have feelings too. Maybe I want to stay? Maybe I want to go? But none of you all know. You want to know why? BECAUSE NONE OF YOU ASKED ME!!!!" She finished quite loudly.

There was a silence as everyone stared at her. Dustfinger was the one who broke that silence. "Well?" he said quietly. "What do you want?"

"Thank you!" Anthea bursted out. "Some compassion! What I want is---" Anthea broke off looking thoughtful. "What I want is…I....I…don't know what I want…"

"You want to stay with us." Ceridwen said loudly. "We _saved_ you. For nothing? Anthea, we love you. Basta doesn't."

"I do too." He insisted immediately. "Why else would I want you around?"

Shyama rolled her eyes. "It wouldn't be considered _saving_ if she didn't want to be saved. And you do not love her. You just want a good luck charm that can sing."

"That means I love her." Basta said, like he was stating the obvious.

Dustfinger gave him a look.

Eidel frowned. "Please stay, Anthea." She gave her the puppy dog eyes and walked over to hug her.

Basta observed the puppy dog eyes and experimented for himself. He lowered his face so that he was looking up at her through his eyelashes and his lower lip protruded slightly. He made sure that he was looking very, very vulnerable. "But I love you too." He whispered.

Anthea gave Eidel a hug and then gave Basta a hug, thinking very hard.

(Ceridwen winced when Anthea hugged Basta and hummed "Get off of My Back" by Brian Adams.)

Basta hugged her right back. A rather tight hug, since he's pretty dang strong. Just thought I'd point that out for you.

Thanks. Anthea sighed. It was a rather nice hug from such an evil person. "You really want me to stay with you?" She sighed.

"Yes." He said in an irresistible voice.

"No!" Ceridwen said desperately. "No-o-o-o-o."

Anthea looked at Basta, who was stealing her apparently and giving her a nice little hug. "You want me to stay?"

"You already said that. And yes. Yes I do." He smiled, and then sighed softly.

Anthea sighed too.

"It shouldn't be too hard, should it?" Ceridwen muttered.

"No. It shouldn't be." Anthea said firmly, then her lips began to tremble. "But it is!!!!!"

Eidel's lips trembled too, and her eyes filled up with tears.

Anthea had Past the Point of No Return stuck in her head. "Eidel? Don't cry….I…um…How ironic all of this is……." It was hard for her to think because of Basta's close proximity and his oozing hotness….

Basta's lip stuck out a little further, and the look of vulnerability on his face went from a level two, to a level five.

Anthea tried to untangle herself so that she could think properly. "Oh…dear…I….Um…."

Basta reached out and touched her hand. "You know I want you to stay with me. Because I love you."

Dustfinger snorted. "Do you actually believe him? He doesn't love anyone but himself, his knife, and Capricorn." More like the order of Capricorn, himself and his knife.

Basta reared up like a snake whose tail has been trodden on. Vulnerability absolutely gone and replaced by anger. "You're a liar, Dustfinger."

Anthea shook her head, trying to clear it. "He's…….right….."

"He's not." Basta snapped. "I need you."

Dustfinger snorted again.

"No. You want me. You don't need me. Beside, love is free. So if you really love me then you'll let me go….Just like the Phantom did with Christine." Anthea said, nodding.

Basta rolled his eyes overdramatically. "He obviously didn't want her as much as I need you."

"What will you do if I don't want to stay with you?" Anthea asked cautiously.

He laughed. "Why wouldn't you?"

"I can think of several reasons." Dustfinger said darkly.

"What will you do if I don't?" Anthea asked again. "Tell me."

"Won't happen." Basta smiled, shrugging.

"I'm not going with you."

His smile dropped, and a very dangerous look appeared in its stead. "Oh?"

"So what are you going to do about it?" Anthea asked stepping away from scary Basta.

The crowd waited with bated breath.

He pulled out his knife again and sprang forward like a cobra. He held it against her throat, snarling.

…….Fear can turn to love………o_o

Dustfinger crouched slightly. "Basta. Put away the knife."

"No." Basta snapped.

Anthea was terrified.

"No!" Cried Eidel and Ceridwen

"Now what, Basta?" Anthea asked in a strained voice.

"I'll curse you again!" Eidel threatened.

Basta shrugged. "I have my good luck charm now. Curse me all you like."

"Now what?" Anthea asked again. "What are you going to do?"

"You're coming with me." He smiled.

This, my dear children, is called bipolar disorder, when a person has frequent and sudden mood changes. Scary Basta to Happy Basta, faster than the blink of an eye.


	6. Moving on

"No!" Shyama's little sisters cried. "You can't!"

"I agree completely." Dustfinger said calmly, and then he flicked a lit match in Basta's face.

Basta screamed and clawed at his face like a frightened animal.

Dustfinger grabbed Anthea and pulled her away from Mr. Knife.

Anthea smiled gratefully at the fire-eater.

He didn't notice her gratitude; he just concentrated on getting her away from Basta, who was beginning to let out sounds that sounded like tiny pathetic sobs as he rubbed at his face.

Anthea looked at him. "Are you okay?" she asked in a sad voice.

"It…burns…." He gasped out. "And hurts."

Anthea bit her lip. "Are you going to be all right?"

"I don't know." He mumbled, examining his hand to see if he could find any blood.

"I guess that's what happens when you let go of your good luck charm." Anthea said brightly. Then she turned her attention to Dustfinger. "Thanks for saving me." She said softly, giving him a sweet, innocent smile. "It was real brave of you."

He smiled. "Thank you."

Basta looked at his hands unhappily.

Anthea's smile grew broader and sweeter. "Maybe I could be your good luck charm, if you'd like, for a bit. I really like fire…and I've always wanted to learn how to juggle… And I know how to sing…Singing soothes the soul….."

Ceridwen giggled.

Basta frowned. "I don't see how you could like fire." He said almost poutfully.

"I could teach you." Dustfinger immediately volunteered.

Anthea let out a rich laugh. "And I'll sing for you. Dustfinger, I think this is a start of a beautiful friendship. I'm Anthea. Do you think my name is weird? Basta said it was….." She gave him a dirty look.

"It's not weird." Basta said, annoyed.

Dustfinger shook his head. "No, I've never heard it before, but I've heard much weirder names…."

"My name is Shyama." Shyama announced, because she realized she'd never told anyone.

We love you, Shyama!!!

Anthea smiled. "It means blossom." She said cutely.

Basta looked up thoughtfully. "Hmmm."

"And my name is Dustfinger." Dustfinger said crossly. "So now we're all introduced. Wonderful."

Anthea frowned, "Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry if I did."

"Oh of course not." Dustfinger said, echoing her frown. "I just don't see why you're even considering staying here."

Basta smiled smugly.

"Oh." Anthea looked down. "I guess because I don't really have anywhere else to go. And nobody has ever asked me to stay and sing for them. But I don't think I want to stay here. Basta could flip on me one day and pin my lips together or carve his name in my skin or stab me."

Basta snorted. "Unlikely."

"Then just let me teach you how to eat a match." Dustfinger grinned. "I find it rather fun."

"Oh, I can do that already." Anthea said proudly. "And you would too." She added to Basta.

"Would not." Basta insisted.

"Can you?" Dustfinger asked, impressed.

"Yep. It's easy." Anthea sparkled. "Would too. I bet it would only take a week before you did one of them."

"No." Basta pouted. "I would never."

"Then let me see." Dustfinger smiled, pulling out his matchbox again.

Anthea lit it and stuck it in her mouth. "Tada! It's ahhhhh…It's…gone!" Then she looked at Basta. "I am so over you."

Basta stuck out his lower lip.

"Very good!" Dustfinger said enthusiastically, quite pleased.

"Maybe I should go look for Mo." Shyama huffed. "After all, I'm so good at going off by myself and finding other random characters."

"Why don't we go somewhere else and you can teach me other tricks…" Anthea said, smiling mischievously.

Dustfinger held out his arm. "Sounds good."

Basta took a step toward them, but Dustfinger held out a match threateningly. "I'll flick another match in your face." He threatened. How often can you threaten a grown man with a tiny little piece of wood?

Anthea took Dustfinger's arm. "My, what strong arms you have." She winked.

Eidel and Ceridwen exhaled. "She's not going with Basta!!!"

"Excellent." Shyama nodded. "Now that my mind is eased, I can go look for Mo. He's bound to be here somewhere too."

Dustfinger rolled his eyes. "Thank you." He replied politely.

"I have strong arms too." Basta grumped.

Anthea reached up to whisper in Dustfinger's ear. "I'm just messing with Basta's mind; I'm really not this cheesy…." Then she giggled like she told him a funny joke.

Ceridwen followed along with Eidel. "Can we come too? Mo is awesome."

"My favorite." Shyama said proudly, waltzing off, with sisters to find Mo.

"He's easy to mess with." Dustfinger whispered back.

Basta watched them, like a toddler whose friends have left him out.


	7. Arguments

_Hey! Just wanted to say thanks to all the reviews!! And to say that it may be a bit until the next few parts are up…So don't give…There will be more…Now back to our regularly scheduled show…….. _

"I could sing you a song." Anthea winked. "I know a lot of songs. Maybe I could sing you your favorite."

"How about you sing one of your favorites?" Dustfinger suggested. "I have too many."

Anthea began to sing When you Say You Love Me.

"I've never heard that one before." Dustfinger mused.

Basta sat there pouting, though he did enjoy the song. But he was resentful because she wasn't actually singing it to _him_.

Then she sang Mi Morena. Another Josh Groban song.

Dustfinger looked at her thoughtfully.

"What?" Anthea smiled.

"I like that one." He said, still thoughtful.

"I know. I like it too. It's my absolute favorite. Better than the first one I think." Anthea smiled sweetly

"Could I hear it again, maybe?" he smiled back.

Anthea smiled brightly and she sang it again. Woot.

"I do like that one." Dustfinger said firmly.

Anthea smiled. "Josh Groban sings it better."

"I doubt it." Dustfinger winked.

Anthea blushed red like fresh blood gushing out of an open wound.

Dustfinger chuckled softly.

Anthea looked down shyly. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome." He said cheerfully.

Anthea looked over at Basta. "Oh good grief."

Basta stopped his following and tried to look as innocent as possible. Which wasn't very possible…….

Dustfinger looked up at the sky. "Heavens, he's pathetic, isn't he?"

Anthea nodded. "I am not singing for you!" She called out. "Ever! I told you!"

Basta gave her a level look.

"No more following!" Dustfinger snapped at him.

"I've rejected you." Anthea flatted.

Basta growled, lips curling over his teeth.

"So, begone." She smiled.

He stood rooted to the spot, not moving.

"Go on." Dustfinger called.

"Go away Basta. You don't love me."

"Yes I do!" Basta said

"No!"

"Yes"

"So now what? Are you going to offer me jewels and fine clothes? Are you going to flatter me and threaten me? Is that what I can expect next, Basta?" Anthea asked giving him a level look.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said moodily.

"Why are you following me?" She asked. "How can you love me for heaven's sake? You just met me!!!"

Basta laughed. "It's called love at first sight."

"The first thing you said to me when we met was that I didn't look like a person who knew much. So you pretty much insulted me at first sight…"

He shrugged. "That's not an insult. Just an observation."

Oh no, he didn't!

She gave him the ULTIMATE flat look. "So what do I look like then? Hm?"

"You look like…." He examined her thoughtfully. "You appear to be young. And pretty. And your name is Anthea."

Anthea snorted. "Wow…But you did remember my name…And pretty…A compliment…Steps forward…"

Basta stepped forward, smirking. "Of course I'd remember your name. It is such a pretty name, after all."

Anthea laughed. "Pretty? Well, imagine that! Weird to pretty. Who could have guessed…."

"I never said your name wasn't pretty." He frowned.

"I never said you said it wasn't pretty. You said it was weird." Anthea rolled her eyes. "You know nothing about me. You can't possibly love me. What you love is the idea of me. You love the idea of a relationship with me. You don't love me."

"I do." He insisted.

"What color are my eyes?" Anthea fired at him.

"A beautiful color." He shot back.

Anthea didn't look at Dustfinger. "Dustfinger, what color are my eyes?"

"Green." He said immediately. "Any fool would notice their exquisite color."

Anthea smiled at Basta. "Obviously not."

Dustfinger shrugged. "Then he must be less than a fool."

"Basta, you don't love me. Give up." Anthea called to him.

"Yes I do." He said stubbornly. "I just haven't had time to get to know you yet."

"No wonder the divorce rate is so high." Anthea mumbled. "And how were you going to get to know me? By forcing me to sing to you?"

He shook his head. "While you sing, I'll be able find out things, like what color you eyes are."

"But what about the deeper issues? Like what I want? What I desire? What I don't like? You can't find that out if I am always singing. You don't want to know me. You just want me to stand in the corner of your house and sing." Anthea shook her head.

"Of course." He shrugged. "I like your singing."

"And what if I don't want to stand in a corner and sing?"

"You'd lose your eating arrangements, just like before."

"But I couldn't leave?"

"Why would you want to?"

"Because you'd be starving me. And I wasn't there on my own freewill."

"Maybe I'd bring you some food anyway. Since I love you so much."

"What if I never sang for you ever? Would you kill me? Or worse?" Anthea shot at him.

"You'd sing for me." He said confidently.

"And if I didn't you'd make me. By any means possible." Anthea stated.

"And so you would sing for me." He smiled.

"And if I didn't I would be disposed of." Anthea stated again.

"Disposed? You?" he laughed and shook his head. "You're too pretty to dispose."

"Then what?" She asked. "If I didn't obey?"

"I'd find a way to make you obey." He smiled.

Dustfinger made a frustrated sound.

Anthea glanced at him. "Well, I am not going with you. So it doesn't matter what you would do. So go away. What good is following me? I'm not going with you."

Basta's face was angry. And cute. But I did not just say that.

"You deserve better than to be with him.' Dustfinger murmured, pulling her away.

"He's going to wait until I am alone…" Anthea flatted. "I guess I have to remember the self defense my grandma taught me."

Dustfinger watched her curiously. "Perhaps."

Anthea sighed. "It's my own fault, I guess. I shouldn't have given him my phone number…."

"I don't think that caused the problem." Dustfinger said, laughing slightly.

Anthea looked at him, confused.

"He's not after you just because you gave him your phone number." He explained.

"Oh." Anthea thought for a moment. "I guess encouraging him didn't help me. Seeing as girls generally don't. Seeing as girls generally run screaming from him."

"That certainly helped the situation." Dustfinger said dryly.

"Yeah, well…..I didn't think things through. And I took it back." Anthea paused and said louder, "I took it _all _back."

Dustfinger sighed. "I don't think that will help very much."

And at that point, they heard voices.


	8. Squirrels

Meanwhile in ShyamaLand........

Ceridwen looked around, "So, where do we look first?"

"I don't know." Shyama said thoughtfully. "I suppose I found Dustfinger by chance. Because of Gwin. Maybe I'll end up following a trail of books to Mo."

Ceridwen gave her a weird look.

"I'm kidding." Shyama laughed. "I really have no idea how to find him, though. Hey Mo! Are you around here?" she called.

"I'm here!" Eidel said in a low, manly voice.

Shyama shot her a look. "Funny, that wasn't quite how I imagined his voice." She said, repressing a giggle.

"That's what I get a lot." Eidel continued with her "Mo voice."

"I didn't really imagine you to look like my sister, either." Shyama said, raising an eyebrow.

"I know, I know, IknowIknowIknow." Eidel chanted.

Shyama rolled her eyes. "Manly. Very manly.

Eidel smiled.

"Mo!" Shyama called again. "Because I have no better ideas." She explained.

"This is really effective." Ceridwen mumbled.

"Well?" Shyama said, crossing her arms. "Have you any better ideas?"

"Ask around?"

"Ask who?"

"The squirrels?"

Shyama looked up into a tree. "Excuse me, Mr. Squirrel? I'm sorry to interrupt, but have you seen a certain man walking around? He's really amazing, and he has dark hair, and the most beautiful voice ever. Oh, and he's a bookbinder. The best in the business."

"Why yes!" This time it was Ceridwen.

"Could you tell me where he is, then?" Shyama asked cheerfully.

"I am him!" She giggled.

"A squirrel?" Shyama said, eyebrows rising.

"Yes, Fenoglio got the animal wrong. I am actually the Terrifying Squirrel!"

Shyama's eyebrows now drew together. "So you're not the Bluejay at all? Just a squirrel that nibbles on nuts?"

"In a terrifying manner." Ceridwen nodded.

"Sharp teeth?" Shyama guessed.

"The sharpest."

"Long, too?"

"And poisonous."

"Squirrels have poisonous teeth?" Shyama gasped.

"The most venomous on the planet. Never mess with a squirrel." Ceridwen said seriously.

"So everyone should actually be terrified about the Terrifying Squirrel."

"Of course. Vicious things they are." Ceridwen nodded, trying not to giggle.

"How does one go about wearing a squirrel mask?" Shyama wondered.

"With lots of skill, you have to be a squirrel to understand it."

"Then that means Mo is actually a squirrel."

"Sorry to inform you." Ceridwen said sadly. "But the truth had to come out sooner or later."

"That…is…sad…" Shyama uttered.

Ceridwen frowned. "So now what are you going to do now that you know this?"

Shyama pondered. "I think I shall either go commit suicide, or try to turn myself into a squirrel. Or I could just masquerade as one."

"Shyama the Squirrel. It has a ring to it." Eidel said.

Shyama nodded eagerly. "Of course. And I'm sure it wouldn't be that hard to put on a squirrel tail and get some fake teeth."

"Ew." The sisters said at once.

"What are you talking about?" Shyama grinned. "I'd look dangerous."

"Not you. But aren't we supposed to look for Mo?" Eidel asked.

"You were the ones who suggested the squirrels." Shyama pouted.

So they trudged on.

"I'm hungry." Eidel whined, just like her sister.

"Let's catch a squirrel." Shyama suggested. "It'll be like cannibalism for me."

"Ewwww!!!!" Ceridwen squealed. "That's disgusting!"

Shyama sighed. "Never mind then. We'll hunt Mo instead. I'll eat him. And I did not mean for that to sound as creepy as it did. I'm not even hungry."

Her sisters looked at her funny. "Um…"

"I was just….I wouldn't eat him. I couldn't." Shyama tried for an innocent smile.

"Cannibal." Ceridwen shook her head.

"But it wouldn't be if he's a squirrel." Shyama grinned uncertainly.

"But if you're a squirrel…."

"I'll just be wearing a costume."

"What if he's just wearing a costume?"

"Then he'll be big. I probably won't be able to eat all of him, so I might need help from you two."

Eidel and Ceridwen began to walk faster. "Mo! Help us! Save us from our creepy sister!"

"I'm kidding!" Shyama whined. "Don't listen to them, Mo! I'd never eat you!"

"Hey!" Ceridwen said. "I have an idea, let's go look in a nearby bookstore!"

Shyama inhaled an excited breath. "And even if he's not there, I'll still be there in a bookstore."

So they trotted off.

"I love bookstores." Shyama said happily.

"We know. So do we." The girls retorted.

Shyama hummed happily.

Magic upon magic, Eidel spotted a dark haired man who looked suspiciously like Mo.

If Shyama hadn't been so excited, she would have joked about him being a squirrel. Instead, she slowly walked over all of a tremble and said, "Mo?"

He looked at her, squinting his eyes. "Do I know you?" He asked sounding confused in an awesome voice.

"No," she said, biting her lip to keep from smiling too brightly.

"Then may I ask how you know me?" He politely inquired.

"I just heard about you." She grinned. "That's all."

Mo smiled. "May I have the pleasure of your name, miss?"

She extended her hand to him. "Shyama. And I'm incredibly pleased to meet you."

He took it and shook it. "It is nice to meet you Miss Shyama. That's a very unique name. Pretty name for a pretty girl." He winked. "May I ask what you hear about me?"

"What are we, chopped liver?" Ceridwen complained. "I like Mo, too, you know."

Eidel frowned and nodded. "Why are you ignoring us? Romantic moment?" she mocked.

Mo cleared his throat, awkwardly. "And who might you two be?" He politely asked Ceridwen and Eidel.

"We," Ceridwen said flatly, "are Ceridwen and Eidel, the sisters of the girl you're flirting with. Thanks for noticing."

Mo cleared his throat again.

Shyama went slightly red. "He's not flirting. And thank you for the compliment."

"You're welcome." Mo said quickly.

"I'm thoroughly ecstatic to meet you!" Shyama said, maybe a little too enthusiastically.

Mo smiled awkwardly. "I'm….flattered…"

Ceridwen nudged Eidel. "Let's look for Meggie. I'm sure we can find her and we will leave our sister in peace with her dreeaamm boooyfrieeend."

Shyama blushed again. "He's not my boyfriend." Yet. He's married, dearest.

Eidel and Ceridwen walked slowly away. They still like Mo. Soon, they were quite lost and it was rather frightening. They hoped Meggie wasn't far away. Where ever she would be. But their main fear was running into Basta. Or worse, Capricorn. After an hour, they gave up on Meggie.

"Ceridwen," Eidel voiced. "I want to find Anthea. I want to go home."

Ceridwen sighed. Then…..(because this story is written by awesome people,) they saw Gwin.

"Gwin!" Eidel cried. "Gwin means Dustfinger is nearby and Dustfinger means Anthea!"

And Anthea means blossom! And her newly acquired stalker!


	9. Basta

_**Hello Y'all! We just wanted to say again that it might be some time before Chapter 10 is up….But it will be up!! Please, please, please review!! Or Anthea will sic Basta on you…Just kidding…but really…review… Now back to the shenanigans……**_

Dustfinger eyed Ceridwen and Eidel. "You're back?"

Anthea looked behind her at the two girls. "What's up? I've had an awful time trying to convince Basta to not want to be my stalker."

"Sing Gaston to him! Kidding. We got lost. We WERE with Shyama but she found Mo and was love at first sight and Eidel and I turned invisible. So we went to look for Meggie but found you."

"Oh. Well…I'm not much more interesting. Except for a random person hiding in the bushes behind me not doing a great job of hiding!" Anthea yelled behind her.

"Basta!" Eidel shrieked.

"None other." Anthea muttered.

"I'm great at hiding!" Basta contradicted.

"GO HOME!" They all shouted.

"Please." Anthea added sweetly. "What are you trying to accomplish here, darling?" She asked just as sweetly.

He shrugged. "It's no fun at my house. No one else interesting is there."

Anthea pondered. "That's because no one likes you, so you live all alone. I mean I could possibly like you, if you weren't so socially inept. Or you didn't treat me like your singing rabbit's foot."

"Singing rabbit's foot?" Basta repeated, sounding amused.

"Well…" Anthea frowned. "You want me to sing and be your good luck charm….So yeah…Unless you have a cleverer term for it."

"No. I like it." he grinned. "And you already are my good luck charm."

Anthea flatted at him. She does that a lot. "Oh really now…."

Dustfinger rolled his eyes. "Would you like me to leave you two to have a private conversation for yourselves? You seem to get along very well."

Basta took this comment very seriously. "Oh, of course. Go on, Dustfinger. We'll take care of ourselves."

Anthea went white. "Don't leave me…..Not with him…..."

"Don't worry." Dustfinger smiled. "I was just making a point."

Anthea frowned. "What kind of point? I've been trying to get rid of him!"

Dustfinger continued smiling sweetly. "Then maybe you shouldn't encourage him by talking to him."

Basta's grin turned smug. "Maybe she doesn't want to get rid of me."

Anthea looked at both of them for a moment, then she took off as fast as she could.

Basta took off after her, but Dustfinger shook his head. "Really Basta." he said casually. "I thought that you weren't going to make me torment you with fire."

Basta froze.

A few yards off, Anthea tripped and made an "ooowfffah" kind of sound.

Eidel and Ceridwen slowly crept away to find some help.

Basta glanced at Dustfinger to see if he was watching, and because Dustfinger's hawk like gaze hadn't let up, Basta decided not to approach.

"Are you all right?" Dustfinger inquired.

Anthea shook her head.

Dustfinger narrowed his eyes at Basta. "Don't try anything funny." he said in a rather menacing voice

Then Studfinger walked over to Anthea's side." What's wrong?"

"I have a creepy stalker." Anthea said in a small pathetic voice.

Dustfinger frowned.

But before he could say anything, Basta did try something funny.

Basta tackled Dustfinger and held a knife to his throat.

"No!" Anthea cried. "Stop!"

No." Basta smiled. "He won't be flicking anymore matches at me and burning my face."

Expression strained, Dustfinger kept as still as possible. "Basta, don't do anything

rash"

Basta laughed. "Why don't you leave me alone? Stop interfering in my business. Leave me alone with my singing rabbit's foot." He winked at Anthea as he said this.

Anthea swallowed then placed a hand on Basta's arm. "If you let him go, I'll go with you" She said in a soft voice.

Basta flashed her a grin. "Dustfinger, why don't you take all your matches out of your pockets? I don't trust you with your fire."

Dustfinger slowly began digging in his pockets, pulling out matchbox after matchbox

Anthea watched as her salvation was casted on the ground. "Promise me you won't hurt him or I won't sing a note for you."

"Of course." Basta smiled.

Anthea stood up and took a deep breath.

Dustfinger closed his eyes depressedly

Basta laughed with triumph

Anthea gazed back helplessly at Dustfinger as Basta began to drag her off to his…And now her…Home…..Duh duh DUH!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Demons and goblins and ghosts, oh my!

_Sorry about the long wait…..But finally we have the 10 chapter up!! We hope that it will be worth the wait!!! Now…..On with the show!!!!_

Meanwhile Shyama was having a merry ole time with Mo.…….

They had spent several hours talking about…That's right you guessed it! Books! How someone could talk about books that long is beyond me but anyways……

Dustfinger quite suddenly appeared next to her. "Do you have any idea how long I've been looking for you?" he snapped, a little snappier than he meant to snap.

Shyama looked at him in surprise. "No, I have no idea. And where's Anthea?"

"That's what I need to talk to you about." Dustfinger snapped, a little less snappy. "Basta took her."

"How could you let him do that?!" Shyama growled. "I thought you'd be a little more careful!"

"Basta's the one with the knife." Dustfinger retorted.

"You're the one with the matches!" Shyama retorted right back. "I thought you were able to manipulate him. What are we supposed to do now?"

"You need to help me." Dustfinger said, calmly now.

"Dustfinger? Basta has who?" Mo asked Shyama, looking quite confused.

"My friend Anthea." She answered, sighing with depression. "Basta was after her earlier, and I left her with Dustfinger to look for you."

"Basta's after her? Is she alright? Is he going to hurt her?" Mo asked, more alarmed.

"If you call eternal imprisonment hurting, then yes." Dustfinger remarked dryly. "He wants her to sing for him. Forever and ever. Those are his very words."

"And he wants her to tell him everything she knows," Shyama added. "And we already tried to get her away from him. He's relentless, isn't he?"

"Stubborn as a mule." Dustfinger agreed. "And not much smarter."

Shyama laughed. "How about tricking him again?"

Dustfinger raised his eyebrows and crossed his beautiful arms. "The same thing?"

"Would he fall for it?" Mo inquired.

"Yes." Shyama laughed. "Are you completely opposed to dressing up at all, Dustfinger?"

He narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously. "Dressing up as what?"

"I don't know. Something scary. Look like a ghost. Look like something out of his nightmares. Jack Skellington, perhaps."

"Who?" Dustfinger said blankly.

"Don't worry, you'll look adorable." She assured him. "And Basta will be terrified."

"But where would he keep your friend? Do you know?" chimed in Mo.

Dustfinger snorted and shrugged. "His closet, apparently."

"She would never let him do that. " Shyama said, shaking her head. "She'd feel like a mop. But she'll be somewhere in his house."

"So, what is your plan?" Mo asked cutely.

"Scare him, like we did before?" Shyama said, phrasing it as a question. "Dustfinger is good at it."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Dustfinger said, eyes narrowed.

"Yes."

Suddenly a large mass shot out of nowhere and collided into Dusty.

"DUSTFINGER!" Came a familiar Arab voice. "I found you!!!!!!" Farid clung joyfully to his mentor.

"Oof." Dustfinger said calmly. "That's certainly what it looks like, yes."

Shyama stared.

Farid rambled on about random crap for a bit until he glanced in Shyama's direction and he did a double take, then looked at the ground blushing.

Mo chuckled. Slightly.

"Well, if you're going to hang around me like a lost puppy, you'll have to help me." Dustfinger said, looking at the ceiling as if he could find patience there.

Shyama smiled, also looking at the ground.

"Help you what?" Farid asked, looking up at Dustfinger, blush not quite gone.

"Can he dress up instead of me?" Dustfinger asked Shyama with hope in his voice.

"But you'd be cuter." Shyama said, before gazing at Farid. "Well, maybe not….."

Farid went scarlet.

Dustfinger smiled in relief. "I can do something else, besides dressing up. I have the fire, remember."

"I remember." Shyama said, not even looking at him. She was busy watching his apprentice.

He was busy looking at her while trying to look like he wasn't looking at her but failing miserably.

"Then Farid can dress up as something!" she said brightly. "Something kind of….cute….." She had trailed off, saying the last words quietly.

Mo raised an eyebrow at her, but said nothing.

"As long as it's not me." Dustfinger smiled. "Dress him up as anything you want."

"He's not my doll." Shyama frowned. "I'll give him a choice." She turned to smile at Farid. "Would you like to be a ghost?"

Farid nodded, silently. Still red.

"Or you could be a zombie, or some other monster." She went on sweetly. "It's up to you."

Farid nodded.

Shyama giggled a giggle more girly than her normal giggles. "A ghost, then."

Farid nodded.

She hesitantly and slowly took his hand. "We should go get you dressed up, then."

Farid nodded, staring at their intertwined hands.

Shyama began walking out of the place. "Actually, I changed my mind. If you're dressed up as a ghost, it would cover you up too much. So you'll be something else so that I can see your face."

Dustfinger followed after them, mildly amused.

Mo did as well.

"Why are you dressing me up?" Farid said when he finally found his voice.

"Because it will be absolutely adorable." Shyama did not say. She did say, however, "Because I need help saving my friend from Basta, and if you dress up, you'll be able to scare him and be a distraction."

"Oh." He said shortly.

"I just need to find something for you to wear…." She said, thoughtfully.

Farid was staring at her.

"I'm having a hard time deciding." She informed him.

Farid nodded.

"You really don't mind being forced to do this with us?" she said anxiously.

He shook his head quickly. "No no…Not at all…"

She smiled happily. "Good. I really appreciate this."

He smiled in a puppy love kind of way.

"Maybe I can make it up to you somehow." She mused.

Farid blushed.

"I'll give you time to think about it." She said, smiling at him.

Farid blushed.

"I could buy you ice cream or something." She suggested.

"And would….would you eat ice cream…with...me?" He asked shyly.

"If you want me to." She smiled. "I'd love to."

Farid nodded eagerly.

"I'll be looking forward to it." She said, echoing his eagerness. She magically produced some stuff to transform him into an adorable little monster who looked like a dead person.

Farid stared at her.

Shyama stared at him. "You look…..amazing."

Wow…He blushed…how surprising…..

"And yet Basta's going to run at the sight of you." She sighed.

Farid smiled.

"But don't worry." She told him, "I'm not scared of you."

"Good." Farid said stupidly.

She gently touched his face that was covered in scary makeup. "It looks good. Really."

Farid would have like to respond. But he couldn't. Instead he stared at her and tried not to hyperventilate.

"Ready?" she asked.

Farid nodded. "Yes." YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL!!!!!

She took his hand again. "I hope we can pull this off."

"Yes." Farid smiled shyly.

She took a deep breath. "All right. Let's be on our way."

"I'd like to see this." Dustfinger chuckled, shaking his head at Farid.

Mo cleared his throat. "I'll come along just to make sure that you guys don't get in deep trouble…." Then he engaged Shyama in another conversation about books.

Farid hung back with Studfinger and stared at Shyama with starstruck eyes.

Dustfinger glanced at Farid. "You like her, don't ya?"

Farid nodded. "Her eyes are like….like….Bits of the sky….And her hair…Like the curling tendrils of smoke from a smoldering fire…..She's so beautiful……"

Shyama very happily chatted about the books, hoping that the way she looked at Mo wasn't inappropriate in how fond it was.

Dustfinger laughed softly. "You poor boy. She has quite obviously stolen your heart."

"She's so beautiful…." Farid said fervently.

"Keep your head out of the clouds for a moment, will you?" Dustfinger sighed. "You'll need to concentrate on the task at hand."

"Oh, yes." Farid blinked. "What am I doing again?"

Dustfinger looked skyward, heaving another sigh. "You're being a distraction. You're not supposed to be distracted yourself. Basta has a knife, and he's not afraid to use it. Even if he might think you're a ghost of sorts."

"Oh. And what am I distracting Basta from?" Farid asked, sounding more alert.

"Whatever he needs to be distracted from." Dustfinger replied. "Good heavens, you really are quite lost."

Farid kicked a little rock with his bare toes. "I am not lost…I just wanted all the facts…Do you think she likes me?"

"If she's half as infatuated with you as you are with her, I think you have a lot to be happy about." Dustfinger said, rolling his eyes a little.

"Do you think she is?" Farid asked in excited tones.

"If I give you an answer, will you be able to pay attention to what you're told?"

"Yes! Yes!"

"She took your hand, didn't she? And she was smiling at you. And she even offered to go out with you."

Farid smiled broadly.

Dustfinger decided not to mention how she was looking at Mo. "I think you have some hope."

"I don't even know what her name is…." Farid said thoughtfully.

"Why don't you ask her?" Dustfinger suggested.

Farid blushed red.

"Go on, what if she wants you to ask her?" Dustfinger prodded.

Farid face filled with more blood. "But…but….."

"She's not going to bite you, if that's what you're afraid of."

"No!" Farid said defensively. "She's just….just…."

"Intimidating?" Dustfinger supplied.

"Beautiful!" Farid burst out.

"And for that reason you don't want to talk to her?" Dustfinger said, amused. "I hope she doesn't end up thinking you don't like her because you don't want to talk to her."

Farid frowned, deep in thought. "Okay…I will…."

"I'm sure you won't regret it." Dustfinger said confidently.

Farid took a deep breath and walked up to Shyama and tapped her shoulder.

Mo frowned at him.

Shyama turned, and smiled when she saw him. "Yes?"

"M-may I ask your…your name?" Farid stuttered.

"Shyama." She said brightly. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I don't know what happened to my manners."

"My n-name is F-F-Farid….." He mumbled. "You have a p-pretty name…."

"Thank you." She said, smiling broadly at him. "You have a nice name too."

Farid smiled broadly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She said happily.

Farid stared and smiled. Mwhaha.

"So….." Shyama said slowly. "Is ice cream your final decision? We could do something else, you know."

Farid smiled puppy love. "It doesn't matter to me. As long as you are there…."

She laughed. "We can have ice cream first, then later we can do something else, and then something else after that, and something else……"

"I'd like that." Farid smiled.

"Whatever we want." She smiled back.

"I'd really like that." He smiled more.

"Excellent." She took his hand again. "But first we have to take care of Basta."

"Oh yes, your friend…" He smiled.

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll like her." She told him. "Actually, don't try to get too friendly with her….."

Farid blinked.

"She doesn't really like you a whole lot." Shyama explained regretfully.

Farid looked confused. "She knows me…?"

Shyama shrugged. "She's, uh…..heard of you. Yeah, you could say that."

"She doesn't like me? Why not?" He asked sounding hurt.

"She doesn't know you." Shyama said comfortingly. "She doesn't like how you hang around Dustfinger. I think she might be jealous."

"Jealous?" Farid smiled.

Shyama leaned in for a whisper. "Because she likes Dustfinger."

Farid snorted. "I doubt Dustfinger would like her." Mah!

"Well actually, they already kind of met….." Shyama said slowly.

Farid faltered. "Well, I doubt that he likes her."

"She can eat matches." Shyama told him. "I think Dustfinger was impressed."

"I can eat matches." Farid grumbled.

"And Dustfinger is impressed." Shyama comforted him.

Farid nodded.

"So don't worry about being replaced." She smiled. "It won't happen."

Farid nodded. "I know. I'm pretty good with fire. Dustfinger said so." He smiled proudly.

"I believe him. But you'll still have to show me. But only if you want to."

"Of course I'll show you!!!" Farid exclaimed.

"Good. I can't wait. I haven't really seen a fire show. Not even Dustfinger's."

"Dustfinger is much better than I am…But I hope I can entertain you anyways…." Farid said shyly.

"No, I'll enjoy watching you." She assured him. "I'm excited already."

Farid blushed. "I'm really glad."

"Personally, I wouldn't like sticking fire in my mouth." Shyama frowned. "I'm not brave enough."

"I could teach you!" Farid smiled. "I think you're brave enough!"

She made a face that consisted of her eyes going slightly wide and her mouth stretching open. "I don't think so….."

Farid saw her face. "You…you don't have too….."

She bit her lip. "Maybe if you think I can I might be able to….I don't know…."

Farid squeezed her hand. "I'll be there. To help you."

"If you think so….." she said uncertainly. "I trust you know what you're doing."

"I do." Farid nodded. "I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

She grinned a dazzling grin at him "I know you won't."

Farid….was dazzled.

"Come on!" she urged, pulling him forward with her. "The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can go have ice cream!"

Farid grinned.

So they ventured back to the village, and Dustfinger was sent to find out what was going on so they could form a plan of attack.

Awesome, right?


	11. Hair Styling!

Meanwhile, Basta dramatically clutched his stomach. "I'm hungry. I haven't eaten for such a long time."

Anthea stared at him. "That's too bad."

He groaned. "Aren't you a little bit hungry? Even a little bit?"

"Nope." Anthea smiled. She was. Like she was going to tell him……

"I'm so hungry." He sighed. "I wish I could have a quesadilla right about now. You could sing to me while I make myself one." He suggested casually.

"What would I sing?" Anthea asked, just as casually.

"How about your favorite song?" he smiled. "I'm sure I'd like to hear it."

"Oooh, Mi Morena. It reminds me of Dustfinger." Anthea sighed dreamily.

Basta glared at her. "Does he like that song?" he said acidly.

Anthea nodded, smiling broadly. "I sang it just for him. And then he asked me to sing it again. And he said that he doubted that Josh Groban did it better. He is so sweet."

"He's just trying to get on your good side." Basta said coldly.

"Like you." Anthea shot back.

Basta snorted. "He's nothing like me. I actually love you."

"No you don't. You don't know me! I don't love you!!!" Anthea angered.

"You should love me." He said, sounding slightly sad. "I love you, and you should love me back."

"No." Anthea pouted.

"Why are you so stubborn about this?" he fumed.

"Why are you?" She shot back.

"Because I love you and I know it." Clap your hands.

Anthea stopped walking and turned her nose up in the air.

He chuckled, thinking that the victory was his.

"No. You. Don't." Anthea said snottily.

He shook his head. "You don't know what you're talking about. I feel bad for you."

"I'm not moving." Anthea stated.

"Why not?" he exasperated.

"I don't want to go with you." Anthea glared.

"Why not?" he exasperated.

Anthea ignored.

"Why are you doing this?" he exasperated.

Ignore.

He stood there and glared at her.

Anthea began to inch away. "You don't love me. You can't prove it."

He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close. "Can't I?" he said in a low, slightly smoldery voice.

Anthea swallowed. "N-n-no…." she said in a distant voice. Dang you, sexyman!!!!!

"You don't think I can?" he said dangerously, growling deep in his throat.

Anthea could only shake her head.

He softly kissed the corner of her mouth, then stared directly into her eyes.

Anthea was breathing hard.

"Have I proved myself?" he whispered.

Anthea slllllooooooowwwwllllllyyyy shook her head.

He kissed the other side of her mouth, looking at her with inquiring eyes.

Anthea grabbed his face and full-on kissed him. DANG IT!

He smiled, and kissed her again.

"What color are my eyes?" Anthea breathlessly and randomly asked.

"What?" he breathed.

Anthea shook her head. "I don't know. I don't even remember what I said."

"I barely heard you." He chuckled ever so softly.

Anthea smiled distantly. "I think I need to sit down."

He smiled, and pulled her inside, but shortly after they had sat down, the door opened and another person entered.

Anthea turned to look, and let out a little tiny gasp. It was Cockerell. And while the book never said he had a Mohawk, he in fact did. And it was awesome.

"What are you doing here?" Basta snarled, annoyed that the moment was ruined.

"I've heard a little about your findings." Cockerell smirked. "I wanted to see for myself exactly what it is you're bringing home."

Anthea watched him. "Well, that would be me. Am I what you expected?"

"No." he answered, looking her up and down. "You've made quite a catch, Basta."

"Yes. Mine." Basta said firmly.

Anthea raised an eyebrow. "You both know I can hear you right? I ain't anybody's."

Cockerell laughed. "She's a feisty one, isn't she?"

"Yes, but I can handle her." Basta snapped at him.

Anthea fumed. "Still can hear yoooouuu…."

Cockerell took a step closer to her, tilting his head to the side as if to get a better view. "I could too." He muttered.

"No. You can't." Basta growled.

"Hey, I am a woman. Not a piece of meat." Anthea glared. "No one can handle me if I don't want them to."

"Is that so?" Cockerell said, smiling with only half his mouth.

"Why don't you just get out of here." Basta snarled.

"Yeah, even though you're hair is extremely awesome….Do you use hair gel? It's so spiky and perfect…."Anthea smiled suddenly.

"It's my secret." He grinned. "You like it?"

Basta glared from one to the other.

Anthea nodded. "Can…I touch it?"

Cockerell shot Basta a triumphant look, still grinning. "Of course," he told her, stepping close.

Anthea ran her hand up the Mohawk. "That is simply splendid." She smiled broadly. "You'll tell me your secret, right?"

"Only if you agree to help me with it." Cockerell grinned.

Basta crossed his arms and glared death.

Anthea thought about this. "Hm…So all I would have to do is just help you fix your hair and you'll just tell me?"

"You'll have to know the secret to help fix it up." He replied.

"Just go away." Basta exasperated.

"Oh, so you'll tell me the secret and then I'll just help you fix our hair once as repayment." Anthea smiled.

"Yes, but it's a secret." Cockerell told her. "No one can know." He glanced at Basta. "Especially him."

"And why not?" Basta said, drawing himself up to his full height, which really wasn't all that impressive.

"Oh, I won't tell him." Anthea smiled. "He doesn't even know what color my eyes are. But I am not staying with you or anything. I am already in one mess. And I think he'd kill you if I did decide to stay with you anyways…."

"----(Editing for the kiddies) right I would." Basta snarled. "I might anyway."

"And how would you explain that to the boss?" Cockerell retorted. "I don't even think she likes you."

Anthea watched them. "Hm…Two men…fighting for my affection…I could get used to this….."

"It won't last." Basta said dangerously. "I may have to use my knife on him."

Cockerell laughed. "Empty threats, Basta. You don't want to get in trouble like that."

Anthea smiled, sat down on a couch and continued watching them. "Hm….I wonder who will win…." She smiled enticingly.

Basta turned his head to her. "Are you encouraging a fight?"

Cockerell casually put a hand to his belt, where there was a little gun sleeping.

"Would you really fight for me?" Anthea inquired. "Am I worth it to you?"

"Yes." Basta said immediately.

Cockerell just grinned.

"Hm." Anthea smiled tantalizingly.

"She wants me here." Cockerell mocked.

"She loves me." Basta retorted.

"She is amused." Anthea said smugly.

"Amused?" Cockerel repeated. "At me?"

"You're not amusing." Basta said angrily.

Anthea shook her head. "So what now?" She asked brightly.

"How about my secret?" Cockerell winked.

"You get out of here." Basta said, defending his territory like a dog. Like house territory, right? Not like Anthea, right? Wrong.

"Why can't he stay, Basta?" Anthea smiled teasingly.

"He doesn't have permission to be in here." Basta said haughtily. Hottily.

"I can come and go as I please." Cockerell told him.

"So can I!" Anthea stated.

"But you want to stay with me." Basta said, giving her a little smile.

"Um…The only reason I even went with you, was because you were going to kill Dustfinger…So…I am going to leave first chance possible…." Anthea said.

"It won't ever be possible." He said immediately.

Cockerell rolled his eyes. "Basta, you really don't know how to keep pets. You don't have the responsibility. You should just hand her off to me."

Anthea stood up in a fit of fury. "What did you just call me?" She hissed "Hand me off?!?!"

"She _is_ feisty." Cockerell observed, nodding at Basta.

"I told you." Basta said, nodding back and looking wise.

"I. Am. Out. Of. Here." Anthea grounded out, stomping to the door.

Basta and Cockerell both grabbed her at the same time, then glared at each other.

Anthea struggled. "Unhand me!" She growled. By order of the Princess…….

"I don't want you to leave me." Basta told her.

"I haven't even told you my secret yet." Cockerell winked at her.

Anthea glared. "Then tell me now." She commanded.

"I don't want _him_ to hear." Cockerell said, indicating Basta.

Basta lowered his eyebrows. "Your stupid secret doesn't matter to anyone. You're a freak man who styles his own hair."

"Then whisper it in my ear so he can't hear." Anthea huffed.

"I don't trust him." Cockerell said suspiciously.

Basta made a noise and looked up in exasperation. "Is it that important?"

Anthea looked at Basta. "Could you just step out of the room, for a minute?"

"I don't trust him." Basta said suspiciously.

"A minute! You'll be in the next room! Please. I can handle myself." Anthea snorted.

Basta watched her suspiciously.

Cockerell, who rightly suspected that any clever comment would lose him his opportunity, kept silent.

"I can." Anthea said fiercely.

"Fine." Basta grumbled. "But because I'm still hungry, if I leave you alone for a little bit, you'll need to make me a quesadilla."

"Whatever." Anthea waved her hand. "Fine."

Basta turned with a huff and left the room.

Cockerell shook his head. "That pompous fool thinks he can order everyone around. Now, down to business….." He gave her an evil grin.

"The secret." Anthea said, unafraid of him.

"The whole secret…..lies in the……….." He watched her as he slowly unfolded his secret, but the suspense became too much for him so he had to continue. "Saliva. Saliva helps give it its shape, and hairspray helps keep it like it is. Sometimes I mix a mixture of cornstarch and water for special occasions."

Anthea stared at him in horror. "Ew. EweweweweweweweweweweweweEW! That is gross….And I touched it…." She shuddered and moved away.

Cockerell frowned at her. "You wanted to know. And it really works. You felt it yourself. And you can see. It's like a miracle. Someday I may sell it and make millions."

"Yes and now that I know your secret, you can leave." Anthea tried to shoo him away.

"I thought you were going to fix my hair for me." He said, frown deepening.

"Yeah, that was until I found out what was in it. You can go now." Anthea echoed his frown.

"There's nothing wrong with saliva." He frowned. "It works, doesn't it?"

"Out." Anthea smiled enticingly. Such the tease.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" he challenged.

"What are you going to do if you don't?" Anthea asked.

"What?" he said, confused.

"If you stay here, what are you going to do?" Anthea asked again.

"You wanted to style my hair."

"Not anymore."

"You know my secret. You might as well."

"No. Out. Why are you so keen on me and your hair?" Anthea frowned.

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm sure you'd be good at it. And Basta doesn't really need you."

"You want me for yourself, in other words." Anthea rolled her eyes. "Is there like a lack of women here or something?"

"None of them know my secret." Cockerell grinned.

"Why not?" Anthea asked "Tell one and have her do it. I am positive that there is a maid out there that is waaaaay more attractive than I am."

He snorted. "You obviously haven't seen any of them."

"Noo…..Well….I am not doing your hair. So you can leave now. Alone. No funny business." Anthea glared.

He sighed. "How about me and Basta get into a fight, I emerge the winner, and then he won't be around to claim you for himself anymore? That sounds like a good idea. Then you'll have to do my hair."

"How about I get up and leave and you do your own hair and Basta can just make his own quesadillas and use the radio." Anthea said, jumping up.

Cockerell smiled quite suddenly. "Fine. If you won't stay with me, then I'll let you leave so that Basta can't have you either."

"Huh." Anthea huhed. "Usually it's 'I'll kill you so he can't have you' but I am liking this better. Care to escort me to the door?"

"Of course, madam." He winked, then he took her arm and escorted her to the door as requested.

"Basta's gonna kill yooouuuu." Anthea told him.

Cockerell shrugged. "I'll come up with some excuse. You incapacitated me, and then ran away."

Anthea laughed harder. "So you're telling everyone a girl beat you up? One little girl!!!"

"No, you didn't beat me up." He winked.

Anthea stopped. "Then what did I do?"

"You probably kissed me so that I wasn't thinking properly, and then you took off before I could regain my normal intelligence."

"Um. No. I would not." Anthea frowned. "I would never kiss you. I'd beat you up."

"You couldn't beat me up." He smiled. "But you could kiss me. And do you know what? Basta will believe me."

"Hm. You know what? I am going to go back to Basta. Just to spite you." Anthea began to back to Basta's house.

"What?" he gawked. "You _want_ to go back to that donkey?" Ahem, editing.

"Yep. Just to spite you. And my friends will save me anyways. BASTA!" Anthea yelled. "COCKERELL IS TRYING TO STEAL ME AWAY! HELP ME!!!"

Cockerell's mouth dropped open, then he took off in the opposite direction.

Basta came thundering out, brandishing his knife. "Cockerell you ---------------------------! Get away from her!"

Anthea took this opportunity to RUN AWAY!!!!!!

Basta skidded to a halt, stared at her for a moment as the situation sank in and he realized what was going on, then he sped after her. "Don't leave me!" he demanded in a voice that had a pleading edge to it.

Anthea had no intention of stopping. Unfortunately the rocks nearby had other plans. She tripped over them and fell heavily to the ground. "Dang it!!!" She yelled loudly. "OW!"

Basta came at her in a flying tackle, which was unnecessary since she was already on the ground. "You're not going to leave me!" he grunted, pinning her arms down.

Anthea stared at him, breathing heavily. He looks so sexy right now. Dang it! "You don't love me."

"Yes. I do." He stated. He pulled her to her feet, still holding her arms. "I don't want you to leave me. That's how much I love you."

Dang it!!!!! Dang it!!!! Impulses!!!! Anthea grabbed his face again and kissed him.

He kissed her back, thinking that this was proof that he was finally winning her over and soon she would love him as he loved her.

And you know bloody what? Who knows? Who bloody knows? Anthea pulled away.

Basta grinned at her.

Anthea leaned her head on his chest.

"See?" he purred. "I love you."

Anthea nodded.

What else could she do?


	12. To action!

Dustfinger came back, shaking his head. "Cockerell" was all that he said.

"Well, crap." Shyama uttered.

Mo shook his head as well. "He has her too?"

"All three of them are there." Dustfinger said, gritting his teeth.

"And Cockerell won't be scared of my little monster." Shyama frowned.

Farid frowned. "So this was pointless….."

"No!" Shyama said immediately. "Maybe we can just wait for him to leave."

"How long will that be?" He asked her.

"Who knows?" she shrugged. "Forever? A few minutes?"

"Well, if it's forever…She's on her own. Right, Dustfinger?" Farid stated bluntly.

"She's my friend." Shyama frowned. "I can't leave her like that."

"None of us will be leaving her." Dustfinger announced to them.

Farid gaped at Dusty. "Why? I don't even know her? You don't really know her? Who is she that I have to wait around to help her?"

"Because she's a good person and I'm not going to leave her to that empty-headed idiot Basta!" Dustfinger snapped. Then he added, fingering his scars, "I know what he can do to a person."

That shutted Farid up.

Shyama took his hand once again. "Even if we don't need to use the monster makeup, I still think it's cute."

Farid smiled gratefully at her.

"Waiting will be the hard part." She sighed. "I hope nothing happens to her while we have to sit around doing nothing."

"Yeah." Farid agreed.

"I don't even want to sing to pass the time." She pouted. "I'm tired of waiting already."

Farid stared at her. "I'm fine."

"Then I'll have to be patient." She grumbled, staring at the ground.

Farid touched her hand. "You're very pretty."

Shyama stared at him, unable to think of anything to say.

Farid blushed at his random remark.

"Thank you." She said belatedly, trying to keep him from feeling awkward.

Too late. He nodded.

"Listen!" Dustfinger exclaimed, unintentionally sparing Farid from further awkwardness. "Can't you hear that?"

Shyama listened. "Yes. I don't think Cockerell is there anymore."

"Now what?" Farid asked.

Shyama pulled him toward the noise. "We go scare Basta!"

Farid nodded. "I'm ready."

"Excellent." She laughed.

Ch'yeah.


	13. What is that?

_Hey y'all!!! Don't forget to review!!! Anthea makes virtual quesadillas for those who doooooo!!!!!!!!_

Shyama prodded Farid.

Farid took a deep breath and visualized what he was going to do.

Shyama was nearly bouncing up and down on her toes.

Suddenly, there was a wailing sound. "Oooohhhhh Ooooooh OoooooOOOHHH!!!"

Basta's head jerked up. "What is that?" he said in a voice that sounded startled, spooked and suspicious.

"Well, at least you have your good luck charm…" Anthea said slowly.

"OooooooOOOOHHHH OOOOOOOHHHHH!!!"

Basta tensed. "What _is_ that?!" he said, louder and more frightened this time.

Farid came into view. "OoooooOOOOOoooooHHHHhhhhHHHH…."

Anthea shot closer to Basta. She has no clue what it is……

"WHAT IS THAT?!?!?" Basta shrieked, pointing a finger at the monster figure. He trembled and pulled out a knife, looking at the blade as if his whole life depended on it, and yet he doubted it would be much good against the ghostly personage.

"ooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooh!!!" Wailed Farid.

"Basta….Basta!...BASTA!!!" Anthea shrieked.

"Stay away from it!" Basta said, voice not sounding very manly because of the way it was quivering in terror. "I've never seen anything like this!"

Studfinger snuck closer, and tried to get Anthea's attention, without Basta's along with it.

Anthea did spot him and began to creep towards him.

Basta backed away from the scary, dangerous monster. "Don't come any closer!" he warned, voice cracking.

After winking at Anthea, Dustfinger gave Basta a look that spoke volumes about how pathetic the knifeman looked.

Anthea slowly crept to Dustfinger and then took his hand, smiling broadly her thanks.

"OOOOOooooooooOOOOOhhhHHHHhhhHHHH"

Basta stood petrified for a moment, then shot back to the safety of his house, breaking all of his previous speed records.

Dustfinger let a little laugh loose.

"So much for loving me……"Anthea sighed. "The only man who has said he loved me and he leaves me because of a kid in makeup…..That speaks volumes of me…."

"No," Dustfinger corrected, "it speaks volumes about him." He then turned to beckon to Farid.

Farid gleefully hopped over to his idol. "Did you see that? Did you see that?"

"Oh." Anthea flatted. "Farid. Wonderful."

"That's exactly the word I would use to describe his performance." Dustfinger laughed. "Farid, that was…..quite honestly, beyond words."

Farid glowed and shot Anthea a triumph look.

Anthea looked away. Hmph.

"We need to hurry and leave before he realizes we played a trick on him." Dustfinger chuckled.

Anthea shrugged.

Farid strutted back. Drunk with victory.

Shyama ran to hug him. "That was absolutely hilarious!" she gushed.

Farid hugged her back. "Thank you!"

Mo patted Farid's back. "Well done, well done."

Anthea looked away

"What was Cockerell doing?" Dustfinger asked casually, trying to sound like he wasn't curious about her answer, but failing.

"He wanted me for himself….." Anthea said slowly, watching Dustfinger.

"Typical." He grunted. "They are so possessive."

Anthea nodded, indignant. "Yes. And I am not some piece of property to be fought over…Even though I would be a gold mine…" She added giggling.

Dustfinger chuckled. "The way they're all after you, it would seem so."

Anthea tossed her blonde hair back. "Ahhhh yes. My feminine charm…Not. I have too much of a temper to be a delicate little lady."

"Some men like a lady with a temper." Dustfinger shrugged.

Anthea grumbled. "Well, I don't like them. Their creepy……I am not a radio or a hair stylist thank you very much." Anthea shuddered…Saliva…..

"You did such a fantastic job!" Shyama gushed at Farid

Farid looked at her, then quickly and suddenly kissed her cheek. Then froze and blushed. "I'm…sorry…" He stuttered.

Shyama stared at him. "You don't need to be sorry." She murmured.

Farid kissed her.

Shyama put her arms around him and kissed right back. Ew, he wearing make up….

After a bit, Mo cleared his throat awkwardly.

And Farid didn't hear.

Nor did Shyama.

"Um…" Mo said loudly. "I think we should be going!"

Anthea looked over and saw her friend. "Shyama!" She exclaimed, then her face grew dark and she stomped off.

Shyama stopped to stare at her. "What?" she uttered after a few silent seconds.

Farid rolled his eyes.

Anthea glared at him. "We should be leaving here." She said in a dark voice. "Basta might come back looking for me."

Farid took Shyama's hand and grinned at Anthea, who looked away, her face quite red with rage.

"I told you she wouldn't like you." Shyama whispered, laughing a little.

"Agreed." Dustfinger said. "I wouldn't want Basta to find out what the ghost actually is, and who was behind the plotting."

"Then let's go." Anthea gritted out.

"Yes." Mo nodded as he began to leave.

Farid led Shyama away, grinning smugly.

She gave him a little grin.

"Why don't I show you some fire tricks later?" Farid said smiling.

"As soon as we're where Basta won't find us." She smiled back.

"Eh, even if he did, I could scare him away with my fire." Farid stated proudly. "And we have Dustfinger's fire too."

"And you're still scary looking." Shyama pointed out.

"Oh yes. I am." Farid said, blinking. Loser.

"So you could just scare him away again."

Anthea walked alone, glaring at the ground.

Studfinger casually strolled up to her and walked by her side, hands behind his back.

"What?" Anthea asked, in a heated voice.

"Do I need to have a reason to keep you company?" Dustfinger said, an eyebrow raised.

"No." Anthea sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap."

"You just looked rather…..annoyed."

"I am. I've had a rather trying day." Anthea said, the heat not complete gone from her voice.

"I know." He said calmly.

Suddenly, a few dozen Black Jackets appeared carrying an arsenal of weapons.

"Halt!" One of them called out. "What are you doing here? This is private property!"

Mo cleared his throat. "We…we were lost. And just leaving,"

Anthea groaned.

"Crap." Shyama muttered.

"We won't be back." Dustfinger assured them.

The Black Jacket narrowed his eyes. "I don't think so….Take them to the prisons! We'll find out what the boss wants done with them."

Farid held tightly to Shyama

Anthea epically face palmed. "Great."

Mo was white.

Shyama clung to his hand (Mo's). "You shouldn't have come." She whispered.

Dustfinger looked at the ground.

Mo smiled weakly. "I'm here now."

The Black Jacket led them into a cow shed dungeon and locked them in.

"Well……At least I'm not with Basta….or Cockerell." Anthea said brightly.

"Until one of them finds out that you're locked up here." Dustfinger said in a low voice.

"I'm sorry." Shyama said sadly.

"Why are you sorry?" Farid said glaring at Anthea. "This is her fault."

Anthea glared at him. "My fault?"

"Yes. If we didn't have to come and get you from Basta, we wouldn't be in this mess." He snapped.

Anthea looked down.

"This is no ones fault." Mo said loudly. "No ones."

"It's Basta's fault, if anyone's." Dustfinger said. "He's the one who started all this."

"Yes." Shyama agreed. "If it wasn't for him, we'd have a pretty happy ending."

"Yeah…But I encouraged him…." Anthea pointed out. "If I hadn't, he wouldn't have 'fallen in love'".

Farid made a disgusted noise at her.

Shyama elbowed him roughly, frowning.

Dustfinger couldn't disagree with that.

"This is her fault." Farid grunted.

"I'm sorry." Anthea whispered.

"It's not her fault." Shyama and Dustfinger snapped at the same time.

"Oh, the prisoners are in shed ten, Basta" A voice said from the other side of the wall.

Anthea hid her face. "Ocrap."


	14. Tough choices, dude

_Yay!!!! Review review review!!!!!!_

The little door unlocked, and then Basta poked his foxy face in. "What is all this?" he said, amused.

"Nothing." Shyama said, trying to cover Farid's monster face with her hands.

"We were trapped by some Black Jackets." Mo said slowly. "But we were just leaving and never going to come back, so you can let us go, Basta."

Anthea tried to become invisible. And failed. Miserably.

Basta kept his eyes on Anthea. "What are you doing here?"

"Being captive…." Anthea said slowly.

Farid held Shyama tightly.

"Who is that?" Basta said distastefully, pointing at Farid's monster face.

"I found this monster…." Shyama said slowly. "And I taught him how to be nice to me…..And I could tell him to eat you up."

Basta stared at her, trying to decide whether to believe her or not.

Anthea put her face in her hands. "Oh good lord….."

"Basta," Mo said firmly, "Let us go."

Anthea looked up hopefully. "Cowsheds aren't fun…."

"You were trespassing." Basta said snottily. "You deserve to be here." He gave Anthea a winning smile. "But you don't have to be here. You could come with me."

"I have a choice?" Anthea said surprised. "You're actually giving me a choice!?"

"Why wouldn't I?" he shrugged.

"Because you haven't this entire time." Anthea pointed out. " You made me come with you to your house, and you're going to make me sing for you and make me make you quesadillas….Oh, how's Cockerell?" She asked smiling impishly.

"Nursing a broken nose." Basta smiled. "And I'm still hungry."

"That's nice." Anthea smiled, then frowned. "If I don't go with you though, Cockerell could come…."

"Would you rather come with me, then?" Basta said hopefully.

"Would Cockerell give me a choice?" Anthea asked.

"Cockerell would say, 'You're cobing with be before Basta cubs for you.'"

"Ha. Because of his nose. Oh…Go with Basta or go with Cockerell…."Anthea looked at Dustfinger. "I don't know what to do!!!"

Dustfinger had his face in his hands. "It's up to you. It's your choice."

Basta snickered and watched her.

"No. It's not my choice. My choice would to be far from here. But I'm not getting that option, am I?" Anthea glared at Basta.

He shook his head. "Why would I give you that option?"

Anthea made a noise.

"Just go with him!" Farid snapped.

"Let her make her own choice." Shyama said, echoing his snap.

Basta smiled and hummed as he waited.

Dustfinger avoided looking at her.

"Dustfinger…." Anthea whispered.

"What?" he said softly, turning his eyes on her.

"I'm scared," She said just as softly.

He examined her face. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"I'll go with you." Anthea said to Basta, without taking her eyes off of Dustfinger

Farid hissed. Jealous much?

Shyama touched his arm.

Basta flashed his white sparkly teeth in a triumphant smile and held out his hand to Anthea.

Dustfinger looked at the blank disgusting wall.

Anthea took his hand, slowly. "I'm sorry."

"Good riddance." Farid glowered at her.

"Stop that." Shyama grumbled at him, but she didn't sound all that annoyed because she was too depressed.

"I'm sorrier." Dustfinger said, trying for a smile.

Anthea smiled. "I'll see you soon."

"Yes. Soon." He said quietly.

Basta took her other hand and gave Dustfinger a wicked grin.

Farid glared at the door when they left


	15. What to do?

This is that stupid girl's fault." Farid growled.

"It's not, so stop saying that." Shyama snapped.

"She said so herself." Farid grumbled. "How are we going to get out?"

"I don't know!!" Shyama wailed.

Dustfinger picked up some straw off the ground and twisted it in his hands.

Mo rubbed his face with his hands. "I need to get back to my daughter. She must be terrified." He said wearily.

"Come on, Dustfinger." Farid prodded. "We can figure out how to get out of this accursed place."

"Yes, I'm sure." Dustfinger replied quietly. "Have you got any matches left on you? Please tell me you haven't used them all up."

Shyama put a comforting hand on Mo's arm.

He smiled feebly at her.

Farid looked at Dustfinger helplessly. "I was going to ask you for some….Argh! That stupid girl!"

"Stop saying that!" Shyama said angrily, hand still on Mo in a comforting way.

"She is." Farid grumbled. "Can't you think of something else?"

Dustfinger shrugged. "Can you?"

"Overpower who ever comes next?" Farid shrugged, just like his idol.

"But when is the next time someone is going to come in?" Shyama wondered aloud.

"We could demand to see Basta, or Capricorn…." Dustfinger thought aloud.

"Do we really want to mess around with those two?" Mo asked.

Dustfinger sighed. "That's what I'm wondering. But we need this door open somehow."

"I don't want Capricorn involved in this." Shyama shuddered. "He's the scariest man on earth."

"Anthea might be able to help us…" Mo said hopefully.

"Like she would…" Farid mumbled.

"She would, if she got the chance." Shyama said, glaring at him.

"She's too busy with Basta to care about us." Farid glared at the floor.

"Or maybe Basta's too busy with her." Shyama retorted.

Mo shuddered. "Poor girl."

Shyama nodded. "I know."

Dustfinger dropped the pieces of straw out of his hand and watched them flutter to the ground.

"She probably likes it." Farid growled.

"Yeah, she does." Shyama sighed.

Dustfinger stirred around the straw pieces around on the ground with a gloomy finger.

"So there is no point in saving her." Farid grumbled.

"She doesn't like it that much." Shyama said, looking at the ground. "You just don't want to rescue her."

"No. I don't."

"I don't see why not." Shyama said, turning her face away from him. "I think you're jealous."

"Of what? What would I be jealous about her?" Farid sneered.

"Why else wouldn't you like her?" Shyama snapped.

"Because. She got us in this stupid mess." Farid snapped back.

"She did not. This is Basta's fault."

"Who cares? She's not worth arguing about." Farid grumped.

Shyama threw her arms up in the air. "Why are you being such a snot?!"

"I'm not. I just want out." He pouted.

"You don't have to insult my friend while you're at it."

"She doesn't deserve to be your friend."

Shyama crossed her arms. "I'm not going to talk to you if you're going to be like that."

"Fine." Farid growled, then looked at Dustfinger. "Have you thought of anything?"

Studfinger looked up at the ceiling. "Do you want to make a break for it when they come in to feed us, or whenever that door opens next? Or shall we wait for Anthea, or anyone else who might stumble along?"

"The first one." Farid said quickly.

"The next question is, should we wait for them to come on their own and feed us, or shall we demand to be fed immediately?" Dustfinger asked.

"How about now?" Farid suggested. "Why wait?"

"They may not listen to us."

"We keep bugging them."

"We could ask for Anthea." Mo said.

"If we keep bugging them they might shoot us," Dustfinger said, "And will they let us see Anthea?"

Mo shrugged. " We could try."

Dustfinger nodded. "It is worth a try."

So they began to complain for Anthea.

And were denied.

"I told you she would be busy with Basta." Farid grumbled.

"No, Basta's busy with her." Shyama said angrily. "And I'm still not talking to you."

Mo sighed, "Please would you two stop?"

"I have stopped." She said, back to Farid.

Farid glared at the ground.

Shyama crossed her arms, and stared at Mo, trying to make it look like she wasn't.

Mo was staring at the floor, trying to figure something out.

Dustfinger was staring at the door, trying to figure something out.

Mo's face was crumpled in concentration.

"I'm sorry." Shyama said.

Mo smiled a sad smile. "It's all right. We'll get out….Somehow…"

"I'm sure we will." She smiled back. "You'll think of something. Don't worry."

Mo nodded.

Shyama propped her chin on her fist and stared at the wall.

Farid looked over at her. "I'm sorry…." He said slowly.

She looked back at him. "Are you going to be nicer to my friend?"

Farid grimaced. "I'll try."

She put her arms around him and kissed him. "Thank you."

He grinned broadly.

She kissed him again.

He kissed her.

Mo cleared his throat. "Um, could you please not do that."

"Why not?" Shyama asked, trying not to kiss Farid's Arab lips.

"It's distracting." Mo said slowly.

Farid sighed.

"I know." Shyama said. "It's distracting me from this….filthy hovel."

"Yes, but it's also me from thinking of an escape."

"Sorry." She sighed. "I suppose that's more important."

Mo nodded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She said contentedly.

Mo went back to thinking.

Shyama decided to just sit there and watch Farid.

And he watched her.

So they all sat there, thinking, and waiting for the door to open.

Which it did.

Shyama tackled the one who opened the door.

A surprised B.J grunted and caught her. "Wha the---"

Dustfinger grabbed the food that had been set in and smashed it in B.J.'s face. "Run!" he exclaimed.

That they did.

Dustfinger pushed Farid along, and Shyama pushed Farid and Mo along.

There was a lot of pushing. They ran and ran and ran, pushing past any Black Jackets who got in their way.

And there was shouting.

"Run run run run run run run run run run run!" Shyama wheezed.

They did just that. But. There are a lot of Black Jackets. And they happen to have guns. And they are also stronger than desperate prisoners who are trying to escape.

So they were caught. Again.

"Crap." Shyama mourned.

So the B.J's roughly pushed them back to cowshed #10 and doubled the guard.

"That was a miserable failure." Dustfinger muttered, sitting down again.

Mo sighed heavily. "What are we going to do?"

Dustfinger shrugged. "Wait to see if Anthea is willing to do anything?"

"Probably not." Farid grumbled.

"I told you to stop that!" Shyama frowned.

"Sorry." Farid said quickly.

"Thank you." She mumbled.

He nodded.

Trying to look absent-minded, she began stroking his pretty arm.

Farid gazed at her.

She looked at him, and smiled, then looked at his arm that she continued petting.

If Farid was a kitty, he would have purred. But he's not so he didn't, and Shyama was actually as content as she could be while locked up.

Lucky you.

Yeah, except for being locked up. And it's Farid, not Mo.

Poor baby. Meh.

I know.

"I hope you're thinking." Dustfinger said crossly to Farid.

"What? Oh, yes. Yes I am." He said stupidly.

"And I mean thinking of a plan to escape." Dustfinger said, even more crossly.

"Yes." Farid pouted.

"I doubt you're doing a good job." Dustfinger said, still more crossly.

Farid pouted.

"He'll do a good job." Shyama smiled. "I'll make sure of that. How are we going to go out for ice cream if we don't get out of here first?"

"Yeah." Farid smiled.

She patted his arm. "So don't worry. He's thinking."

Dustfinger grunted. "Sure."

Farid grinned.

Shyama hummed and thought, too.

There was a lot of desperate thinking.


	16. Love is in the air

_KEEP UP THE REVIEWS!!!!!_

Anthea sighed. "Now what?"

"I'm still hungry." Basta stated. "A quesadilla sounds lovely right about now."

Anthea gritted her teeth. "I am not your maid. I am not your anything. Go make one yourself." She snapped.

"Then will you sing to me while I make it?" he asked.

"I'll sing Mi Morena." She said snottily. "And I'll be thinking about Dustfinger as I sing it and I'll be sing it for _him_ and not you."

"Then that doesn't count as singing." He growled.

"Every song I sing, I sing for Dustfinger." Anthea sad smiling impishly.

He glared at her.

"What? Angry that Dustfinger stole another girl from you?" Anthea smirked.

"I'm not angry." Basta snapped.

"I don't love you." Anthea poked a finger into his scrawny chest.

"And you love Dustfinger?" Basta inquired, gritting his teeth.

"More than I do you." Anthea said all up in Basta face. What? What?

He grew a few inches, or so he wished, and glared down at her, infuriated.

"And you don't love me." Anthea whispered in his face.

"Yes. I. Do." He snarled. "I already proved that to you."

"No. You. Didn't." Anthea smiled.

"Yes. I. Did. Do I have to prove it again?"

"You didn't prove it at all."

"I will." So he kissed her again.

Anthea slapped him. And then kissed him, and then slapped him again.

Huh. He kissed her, then slapped her, then kissed her again.

Anthea shoved him so that he fell down, then she jumped on him and kissed.

He pushed her down into the dirt and kissed.

She beat on his chest hard, and then kissed.

He slapped her face, and then kissed.

She scratched at his face, and then kissed.

He snarled like a wounded animal, then kissed.

Anthea hissed like a banshee, then kissed.

He slapped her again, then kissed.

Anthea bit him. Then......wait for it…..wait for it…kissed.

He bit her back, but it was inside a kiss.

Anthea yowled, slapped him, then kissed, then jumped up. Breathing quite heavily.

"Will you stop that?" he snapped.

"Stop what?" She growled.

"Hitting me." He snarled back.

"You hit me too." She snapped back at him. "You can't slap me either."

"You started it."

"I don't care. This is pointless." She marched away.

"I'm really hungry." He said, trotting beside her.

"I don't care." She said.

"I'm not letting you leave again. You've left me enough."

"I am going to leave you."

"You're not. I don't want you to. I won't let you."

"I don't belong to you. I will get out."

"Not if I can help it."

A Black Jacket came trotting up. "The prisoners are asking for her."

Basta rolled his eyes. "I'm sure they are. But she made her choice, didn't you, my little blossom?" he said, smiling broadly at her.

"I'm not yours." She hissed.

"You are now." He smiled. "Would you like to go see your friends?"

"No." She hissed. "Not with you."

"Then you won't see them." He shrugged. "I'm not letting you go by yourself. Last time I left you, Cockerell was a -------."( a variation of his name)

The Black Jacket man left.

"You can't be with me all the time." Anthea snapped. "You have duties."

He shrugged. "I'll solve that problem when it comes up."

"You will NOT stick me in your closet. I refuse to go in there." Anthea growled.

"I didn't say anything about a closet." He snorted.

"Where are we going now?" Anthea asked. "I want to go home. My home. Not yours."

"My home is your home." He said casually.

Anthea shook her head. "It will never be my home."

"It is now." He shrugged.

Anthea made a desperate attempt to escape she pushed Basta and took off and hid in some bushes.

"You can't hide from me." He said in a sing-songy voice. "You know I'll be able to find you."

Anthea slowly crept out and into an old house.

Basta followed the trail she left that smelled of human.

Anthea slowly and quietly hid behind a staircase, scarcely breathing,

"Where are you?" he sang, still following her trail.

Anthea thought her heart was going to beat out of her chest. She crawled farther back into the shadows, then looked down at her shirt and realized that the Phantom mask on her shirt was Glow-in-the-Dark. She slapped her hand over it.

"I can smell you." Basta laughed, trying to scare her. He creeped through the house, noticing where she had disturbed the dust, because he's an obsessive-compulsive freak who can't help but notice things like dust.

Anthea kept a firm hand over the mask and prayed he would give up and leave.

Basta poked his head into her hiding place.

Anthea looked at him with wide eyes.

He waved. "I like your shirt."

Anthea burst past him and ran up the stairs. Smart, right? Trap yourself…..

Basta followed her up, since up was the only way to go, for both of them.

Anthea ran into a room and turned around when Basta followed her. "Don't come any closer." She said backing away.

"Why not?" he said in a hurt voice.

"I want to go home" She pleaded, backing away more, but then hitting the wall with her back.

"Then come with me," he said, beckoning to her with a hand.

Anthea shook her head, sliding along the wall, away from him.

"You can't escape." He smiled.

She just slide away from him until she was backed up in a corner.

He slowly stepped toward her, his hands outstretched in front of him.

Anthea couldn't move.

"Don't worry." He purred. "I won't hurt you."

Anthea shook her head.

"Come with me." He said, still in a purring voice.

Anthea shook her head.

"Come. Please?" he tried, now standing right in front of her.

Anthea looked down.

He smiled and knelt down to her level. Shrimp.

She turned her face away.

He touched her cheek. "Why did you run from me? I'm not going to hurt you. I promise."

She shook her head. "I want to go home." She mourned.

"Then come with me." He said gently, touching under her chin. "I'll take care of you. Forever, and I won't hurt you."

"Do I really have a choice?"

He laughed. "No."

"What are you waiting for? I am not going back willingly."

He scowled, and flipped her onto his shoulder. "Fine."

Anthea beat on his back and kicked. "I am not a sack of oats!!!!"

"You're the one who's not willing to go willingly." He grunted.

"Let me go!! Please!!! Just let me gooooo!!" Anthea wailed.

"No. Don't run away again. I'll always find you. And you're fun to look for." He smiled.

"I hate you." Anthea wailed. "I hate yooooouuuuu!!!"

"I love you." he replied.

"Love? If you ever think I'll love you then you're crazy!"

He smiled. "Maybe I am crazy."

"I hate you!!!" Anthea cried "You're creepy!!!"

"I know." He said calmly.

Anthea kicked and struggled. "You don't want me!!! I have a bad temper!!! I'll fight you!!!"

"That's fine." He shrugged. "I can handle you, and then you'll come to love me."

"Never." Anthea growled. "Never."

"We shall see. We shall see." He smiled.

"You should just kill me!" Anthea spat, kicking his chest.

"No." he frowned. "That would be such a shame, such a waste."

"Waste? Waste?" Anthea growled.

"Yes. Yes. A waste."

"I hate you."

"You said that already."

"I know. And I'll say it every single day I am with you, I promise you that Basta!" Anthea firmly said.

"I'll be glad to hear your voice."

Anthea kicked his face.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, annoyed. He tried to slapped her.

Anthea raised her head so he missed. Laughing hard.

He growled. "You'll pay for that."

She kicked him again. "Cool."

"Will you stop that?!" he snapped.

"No." Kick

"You dog." He snarled. Ahem editing, for the kiddies……..

Anthea kicked and kicked and kicked. Hard.

He finally threw her to the ground, pinning down her arms and legs. "You dog." He said again, pulling out knife and holding it to her throat. "I told you that you would pay for that."

"Kill me." She hissed.

"I told you that would be too much of a waste." He growled, pushing the blade against her skin. "I think I'll just mark you up a bit."

Anthea hissed and struggled.

"I'd rather not mark up your pretty skin, so if you'll behave, I'll be more than happy to refrain myself."

"Go to heck."

He clenched his teeth together and made a nice little line down her neck.

Anthea hissed in pain. "Go. To. Heck."

"Stop saying that!" he yowled. "Stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it!"

"No!!!" She said it again and again and again.

He finally clamped a hand over her mouth very tightly. "Stop it or I'll have to find some way to keep your mouth shut!"

"I told you you'd pin my lips together. What was that about never hurting me? You…."

"You're making me hurt you." He told her, quite angry. "If you keep your mouth closed, I won't have to close it for you."

Anthea closed her mouth….And then kneed him.

He fell over like a lump of aging cheese, crying out a sound of, "Oh!"

Anthea scrambled up and ran.

Doubled up on the ground, he tried to catch enough breath to yell at her to come back.

And she did. JUST KIDDING.

He gasped for a while, slowly getting to his knees, while all he could do was watch her run.

Unfortunately, she came across the same problem her friends did. Black Jackets.

And when Basta had recovered enough, he loped limpingly over to her. He glared at her.

She blew him a kiss.

He let out a snarl and slapped her.

"I hate you."

"You said that." He said in a low voice.

She laughed.

"Stop laughing." He gasped out.

"Make me, O Powerful One!" Anthea mocked.

A Black Jacket came running over to Basta. "The boss wants you. He's going to deal with the trespassers."

Basta frowned, thinking about how he wouldn't be able to tell his father-figure about how the "trespassers" had been quite mean to him. "Maybe we can execute them…." He mused.

"You do that and I'll cut my tongue out." Anthea hissed.

He looked at her in surprise. "Why would you do that?"

"They are my friends. I like them. Hurt them and you'll regret it…."

"They're not worth your tongue." He grunted.

"I don't care. Don't kill them and you won't have to worry about it." Anthea frowned.

"What if I have to kill them because Capricorn says? He said, echoing her frown.

"I'll go stay with Cockerell instead. And his sexy Mohawk."

Basta let out an exasperated gasping sort of breath. "That man is far from sexy. And if Capricorn tells me to do something, I do it."

"I know. So you better hope he doesn't kill them."

The Black Jacket frowned. "The boss wants you now."

Basta took Anthea's hand, frowning, and walked, rather quickly, toward the church.


	17. Capricorn

_Review my darlings! Review!!!!!!!_

Capricorn was sitting in his throne like chair thingy, staring down at Basta and Anthea. "Well now, Basta. What do you have here?"

"My new…." Basta looked at her thoughtfully, trying to think of a word that would sum her up. "Prize….Yes."

Anthea bristled. "Your new _prize_?"

Capricorn examined her. "She has a temper." He stated blankly.

Basta let out a giggle, then quickly coughed to cover it up. "Yes. It doesn't take very long to notice it."

"I am NOT your prize! I am a human being with rights and---"

"Rights?" Capricorn interrupted her. "You have no rights here. What I say goes."

Basta gave her a look that told her she'd better do just as Capricorn says.

Anthea's nostrils flared and she looked at Basta. "My neck hurts. I need something to stop the bleeding. And I hate you."

He shrugged. "We're busy right now, my blossom."

Anthea punched his nose. "Oh, it seems your bleeding now too."

He immediately slapped her, snarling. "Don't %&($%^# do that again!"

Anthea spat out blood. "I hate you," she murmured, touching her split lip.

A group of Black Jackets, including Flatnose and Cockerell, came in with the rest of the gang.

Dustfinger slunk in, shoulders hunched, trying to remain invisible, but failing because of his sexiness.

Basta glared at Farid the monster.

Anthea put a hand over her bleeding wound and tried to look chipper, with a slightly abused face.

"Ah, Silvertongue," Capricorn said in his dark, sinister voice. "Welcome back!"

Mo glared at him then looked over to Anthea. "What have you done to the poor girl?"

Capricorn smiled thinly. "That is Basta's business, not mine"

Basta shot a grin over at the gang. "And what are you going to do about it?"

"Put a curse on you." Shyama said, trying to sound menacing.

"Hey guys, I'm fine, He's not that big…He doesn't hit that hard." Anthea smiled slightly.

Basta glared at her. "You sure were whining and complaining about it."

"Are you going to let us go now?" Shyama whined.

Capricorn gazed at her. "No. No, I don't think I will."

Anthea glared back at Basta and left him to go stand with her friends, but he just followed by her side, never letting her get farther than five feet away from him.

"We really weren't trespassing. At all." Shyama informed him. "And now that we know where this is, and who's here, we won't ever set foot anywhere near here."

Capricorn just smiled at her. "Bring her to me."

Farid hissed, and tried to hold tightly to Shyama, but his strength was no match for several Black Jackets who pried her away and brought her to Capricorn.

Shyama struggled. "Stop! Let me go!" she wailed.

Farid struggled against the Black Jackets.

Anthea ran forward to aid her friend.

Basta trailed after her, and he pulled her back when he judged her to be too close to his lord and master and Shyama.

Shyama turned her face away from everyone and closed her eyes.

Capricorn took her chin in his fingers and scrutinized her. "Well, aren't you a pretty little thing. Useful to have around."

Anthea pushed Basta away. "Don't touch me. Ever again!"

Basta just smiled at her.

Shyama's eyes popped open. "Then can I call you Love-A-Lot Bear?"

Capricorn stared at her with bland eyes, and chose to ignore what she said. Instead he looked at Mo. "So, Silvertongue. Do you think you could read for me now?"

Mo shook his head. "Never."

"Really?" Capricorn said, nodding at Basta.

Basta grinned broadly and punched, in rapid succession, first Dustfinger, then Farid, and Mo last.

"Stop!" Shyama said, horrified.

Anthea screamed and grabbed at Basta.

"How about now, Silvertongue? Is your tongue looser?"

Mo glared anger at Capricorn.

Basta waited impatiently for his next order, while Dustfinger gently touched his nose that was bleeding a few drops.

Anthea rushed to Dusty and touched his face gently. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

He wiped at his nose. "Don't worry about it. There's nothing you can do."

"Yes, there is." And she punched Basta again.

Capricorn threw a book at Mo, ignoring the fact that his sidekick was being beat up by a girl. "Read, Silvertongue."

Basta spluttered, and the moment he recovered himself, he slapped Anthea and pushed her to the ground, holding her neck and forcing her face in to the floor. "I told you not to do that!" he snarled.

"Make Basta let her go." Mo said hoarsely.

Capricorn looked at Basta. "Control your pet." He ordered.

"Not a pet." Anthea managed to get out.

Basta pulled her up, hand still on her neck. "Behave yourself." He growled, shaking her a little.

"Never." Anthea promised.

Mo looked at Capricorn with weary eyes. "What do you want me to read?"

"The passage is marked."

Mo found it and scanned the passage. "Treasure." He said in a flat voice.

"Of course." Capricorn grinned. "Now read, or Basta will teach his pet a real lesson."

"Not a pet!" Anthea hissed again.

Basta smirked to show Mo that choosing to not read wouldn't be so very bad. For Basta, anyway. He wouldn't mind dealing out the punishment.

Shyama's lower lip began to protrude.

Dustfinger groaned silently and closed his eyes.

"No, I'll read." Mo said, quickly and that he did. And treasure poured everywhere. And on everyone. Like a little raincloud showering little shiny pieces of metal.

Capricorn stared at it greedily.

"I hate you," Anthea said to Basta.

Basta rolled his eyes. "You've said that countless times. I think I get the idea."

"Are you happy now?" Shyama exclaimed, edging away. "I can leave now, can't I? I'm leaving!" She took quick steps backward away from them all.

Gigantic Flatnose stepped forward and blocked her path.

"No. You and Silvertongue are staying put. And that boy." Capricorn smiled.

"His name's Farid." Shyama said angrily.

Capricorn ignored her. "I trust that you will be on your way, Dustfinger." He said to the Sexyman, "And not get in mine."

"Let me go." Anthea snapped at Basta.

"Why?" Basta asked her calmly.

Because I hate you!" Anthea said desperately.

Dustfinger looked at Anthea, then at Farid, then at Shyama. "Sorry." He murmured as he ducked his head and walked out, shoulders slumped.

Shyama stared after him, her mouth open.

Capricorn smiled. "Take the girl to the maid's quarters and get her set up. Take the boy and Silvertongue to the prisons. And Basta, the girl's all yours."

"No, I am not!" Anthea said frustrated.

Basta laughed. "Yes you are. The boss says so." He took her arm and beckoned to the others.

"No!" Shyama shouted. "I'm not going to be a stupid maid!"

Farid was struggling hard until a Black Jacket hit him over the head and he stopped moving.

"No!!!! I am NOT going with you!!" Anthea echoed Shyama's shout.

Basta just held both her arms and pulled her out.

"I'm not going." Shyama said stubbornly.

"Yes you are." Flatnose said in his weird strained voice. "Boss says so."

Shyama crossed her arms. "He can say so all he wants. I'm not going."

Flatnose picked her up. "You can say so all _you_ want, but you're going."

She howled and kicked her legs. "No! I'm going to call him Love-A-Lot Bear! And you can't stop me! And I'm not going to be a good maid!"

Flatnose grunted.

"Let me go with Farid!" she yelled.

Flatnose didn't respond.

Shyama gave up trying to reason and beg and plead with him. She just screamed wordlessly.

Flatnose dropped her down in the maid's quarter. "Got a new one for you." He grinned, and then stepped out.

The maids looked at Shyama with pitying eyes.

"This is ridiculous!" Shyama screamed, feeling rather helpless since all she could do was complain. But since it was all she could do, she decided to do it as loudly as she could.


	18. Orphans

_Sorry about the long wait! Review review review!_

"I will never sing for you. And I won't be your good luck charm. And I'll put laxatives in your food and I'll sneak in your room and shave all your hair off." Anthea ranted.

"I think I'd look sexy." Basta mused. "Don't you think so?"

"No." Anthea said, grinning. "You'd look like an idiot egghead."

He frowned. "No, I think you'd like it. Otherwise you wouldn't do it."

"No. I would do it because you'd be ugly and I could laugh at you all day."

"I wouldn't let you laugh at me." He said, grinning crookedly.

"I would. Even if you pinned me lips together. I'd laugh with my eyes." Anthea said, struggling. "Let me go."

"No." he exasperated. "Why do you keep saying that? I am not going to let you go."

"Why not? You don't want me, I punch you in the face." She swung her fist again.

He jerked her arms back. "You're not going to punch me."

Anthea kicked his shin. "No, I'm going to kick you."

Heavily, he stepped on her foot. "You're not getting anywhere. You know I'm stronger than you. You know I'm the one with the knives."

Anthea cried out in pain. "So? I am NOT going out with out a fight." She tried to kick him again.

He stepped on both her feet, and it ended up looking like they were dancing a very close dance. "Very well. You've fought. Now you're done."

Anthea turned her face away from him. "Never. I will never be done fighting you."

He kissed the side of her head. "Whatever you want, my blossom."

Anthea glared up at him. "Stop that. Stop kissing me. Stop calling me your blossom."

"Why?" he frowned. "You are. You're my pretty blossom."

Anthea shook her head. "No. I am not."

"Yes you are." He purred, touching her hair. "Didn't you tell me that's what your name means?"

"Yes." Anthea said looking down and trying to put some space between her and him. "It means blossom. Not Basta's blossom."

"Then we'll all have to start calling you Basta's Anthea, and then that would mean Basta's blossom."

"I'm not. I am not your blossom and you saying so doesn't make it true."

He shrugged. "That's fine. But I know it's true, and so does everyone else. And even if they don't know, they will soon."

Anthea's head snapped up. "What do you mean?"

"I need to make sure that they all know the truth."

"How?" Anthea asked, slightly afraid.

"However I decide is the best way."

"They can't know a truth that isn't true." Anthea pulled away some more.

"It is true." He snorted. "Who else would you belong to? Not that ******* Cockerell."

"No. I belong to no one. Because I am not a piece of property. I am a person."

Basta smiled at her. "You're my blossom."

"No. I am not."

"Basta's little blossom." He chuckled.

"Shut up."

He laughed.

Anthea pushed away from him.

He held her arms as tightly as he could, which meant she'll end up with bruises.

Anthea tried to wrench her arms free. "Let me go. You're hurting me."

"Then stop struggling. I wouldn't have to hold so tight if you stopped trying to get away. I only want you to stay with me."

Anthea twisted out of his grasp. "No. I only want to go home, with Shyama."

"Sorry." He said, sighing regretfully, stepping after her. He seemed to be very careful about maintaining a close distance.

Anthea stopped and looked at him. "Why me?"

He laughed. "Why _not_ you?"

"I fight back. I am unruly. Why do you want me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" he retorted.

"Because of this." Anthea punched him again. Again. Again.

Basta punched her in the face and in the stomach in reply.

Anthea was on the ground and she kicked out at Basta and tried to crawl away.

He grabbed at her legs and pulled her back. He's stronger.

Anthea stopped moving. Her neck was hurting a lot, and it was bleeding. As was her nose, her lip and a gash on her forehead. So she lay on the ground gasping for breath and clutching her neck.

"Let's go get you all patched up, shall we?" Basta smiled.

Anthea spat at him. "Don't touch me, snake."

He recoiled, looking slightly hurt. "I'm not a snake. Do you really think I'm a snake? I'm not."

Anthea did not answer him; she just started to drag herself away.

He trailed after her. "You need to get some medical help. Don't you want my help? You need my help. You don't have a choice, because you can't get away from me."

Anthea kept moving.

Basta sighed and followed after her. "You're not going to get anywhere."

"I hate you!"

"Why? What did I do to you?"

Anthea did not grace him with an answer, she just kept struggling on.

Basta sighed again, still following her.

Anthea struggled to her feet. "Go away. What do you want from me?"

"I want you to stay with forever. That's all."

Anthea stumbled. "No."

"Why not? It's not that big of a request." Demand, actually.

"I don't want you." Anthea said in a hard voice, then she tripped.

Basta immediately dropped next to her and touched her face. "Oh, are you all right? See, you need my help. I'll help you. I'll be with you. I'll never leave you. Don't worry. You've go nothing to worry about."

Anthea looked away. That's EXACTLY what I am worried about.

He scooped her up very gently, as if handling a rotten pumpkin that could squish at any second. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Thanks for the flattering analogy. "You already have."

His face squished up. "Have. But I won't again."

"Lie. You're just as bad as your master." Anthea said, unsmiling.

He gave her a hard look. "What was that about my master?"

"If I bad mouth him, will you kill me?" Anthea mocked.

"Kill you? No." Basta said, shaking his head. "But you have no business bad mouthing him."

Anthea struggled out of his arms and pushed him. "Let me go. Geez! You are just a freak! I will NEVER like you!"

Basta's mouth dropped open. "What?"

Anthea stared at him. "What? Wha--- What do you mean 'What?' That's what I have been saying to you since I met you!!!"

"But….you…..I thought you liked me."

"No!" Anthea burst out, then looked doubtful. "Well, I do….Did…Or do I still...I mean if I were to read the books again I would still say you are my favorite character….Even though you cut my neck and whatnot….Hm…Hm…I need a daisy…..I like him…I like him not….Or a coin…Flipping coins works…."

A relieved expression flopped across his face. "That's what I thought."

Anthea looked up at him. "Crap. Did I say that out loud? Geez, I really need to work on my inner-outer dialogue."

"Your what?" he said blankly.

"My…Oh, don't worry about it." Anthea smiled. "Well, I better get going now…."

Basta laughed. "Where to?"

"Home." She said nonchalantly. "Back to the orphans….Who, um, need me?"

"What is it about you and orphans?" he huffed.

"They need me. To sing and feed them and love them…Because they are orphans….." Anthea said, smiling brightly……

Basta laughed shortly, about as short as he is. "I don't think they appreciate it."

"Oh, and you do? They never have stabbed me." Anthea retorted. "My orphans love me."

He touched her hair. "I love you too. Probably more than any little orphan."

"I doubt that. They show it. Unlike you."

"I show my love." He said indignantly.

"No you don't." Anthea scoffed.

"Yes. Remember how I kissed you?"

Anthea's lips twitched. "Maybe."

"See?" he said triumphantly. "I love you."

Anthea stubbornly shook her head. "No."

"Yes!" he crowed. "You do remember!"

"No." Anthea said stubbornly. "I don't!"

He looked at her with a smoldery tint to his eyes. "Should I jog your memory?" he asked in a low voice.

Anthea swallowed. And tried to say no, but it didn't work….

He touched her lips with his fingers, and then kissed them.

Woah.

He kissed. And kissed.

Anthea is not here right now, but if you leave a message, she'll get back to you as soon as she can……Which could be a while……

Probably a while, because of how Basta's going on…..

Anthea tried to push away, but her attempts were so feeble, they could hardly be called attempts.

Basta didn't interpret them as attempts to get away; he interpreted them as attempts to get closer. So he did.

Anthea's mind was a fumbled fuzzball of fuzzy-ness and…and…Basta's soft lips…Yeah…….

Basta wondered if he had proved his point yet.

Anthea finally managed to pull away, stumbling a little. Punch drunk…Or would it be Kiss drunk in this case……

Basta grinned brightly at her, flashing his white sparkly teeth that shone with beautiful clean whiteness.

Anthea shook her head. "My neck hurts." She said faintly.

He leaned forward and kissed her neck. "Maybe I can help that."

"Oooooohhhhhh….." Anthea managed to utter.

He looked up at her through his eyelashes. "Do you want to get medical help now?"

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh….."

Basta hesitated. "Is that a yes or a no?"

Anthea bobbed her head up and down. PROGRESS!!!!

"It's a yes?" he asked eagerly.

Anthea flopped into him.

He let out a laugh, and then hauled her in the direction of a house where there were first aid kits.


	19. Marianna

_Please, please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

Meanwhile.......

Yes. It is ridiculous." One of the maids agreed.

"Aughablablablabla!" Shyama said, putting her hands to her head in anger.

A few of the maid came forward and put comforting hands on her shoulders.

"I'm not going to be useful." Shyama told them "I won't let myself be useful."

'Then you will be punished, or killed." Another maid said, softly.

Shyama carefully considered this. "Fine. Then I'll just not be the best maid in the world. That's all."

The other maids shared a knowing and pitying look among themselves. "You can try."

Shyama crossed her arms and grumbled.

"Come on." A black haired girl said, pulling Shyama's arm. "Let's get you a dress."

"I don't want a dress." Shyama told her.

"It's a dress, or Capricorn will make you serve the men naked." The maid stated. "It's your choice."

Shyama's mouth dropped open. "Give me the dress."

"That's what I thought." The maid muttered as she went through the dresses.

"Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid." Shyama grumbled.

"So, what's your name?" The maid asked conversationally.

"Shyama."

"My name is Marianna."

Shyama sighed. "I wish we had met under more pleasant circumstances. What do you all day?"

"Clean. Cook. Wash clothes."

"Boring." Shyama stated. "And disgusting. I'll be those men are dirty beyond belief."

Marianna nodded her head. "So, how did you end up here?"

"Basta found us."

Marianna shook her head. "I hate that man."

"I know." Shyama frowned. "I do too."

"I'm sorry." Marianna frowned.

"I wish I could sign up to be a Black Jacket instead." Shyama sighed, looked at the maid's dresses.

Marianna laughed. "That certainly would be fun."

"Funner than cleaning up after them."

Marianna nodded. "Yes. But it's not so bad. As long as you make friends, we'll be here for you."

"I'm sure I'll have lots of time for socializing." Shyama remarked dryly.

"Well, when we are cleaning, we talk to each other. Tell stories about home. It makes it not so bad here." Marianna said, a sad look in her eyes.

"I'd still rather be one of the Black Jackets." Shyama said. "Sorry. I don't mean to dis your job. I just don't like the idea of working for Capricorn."

"None of us do." She replied darkly. "Here, try these on and see which fits best."

"I don't want to wear this." Shyama informed the whole village, and yet she put one on anyway.

"You look nice…." Marianna said slowly.

Shyama looked down at herself. "These uniforms are the absolute epitome of nice."

Marianna burst out laughing.

Shyama twirled around. "Shall I try another on?"

"No. This one is good."

"Which will be the opinion of all the Black Jackets in the world." Shyama said, then frowned deeply. "And Capricorn too." She said as an afterthought.

Marianna looked at her. "So Capricorn personally chose you?"

"I guess." Shyama frowned. "He said he wanted me as a maid, here, so I guess that he did personally choose me."

Marianna shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"Doesn't he personally choose all his maids?" Shyama asked uneasily.

"Ehhh…Not all the time." Marianna said slowly. "I was just taken and force into service."

"Oh. Well….Oh. Sorry."

Marianna shook her head. "No….Don't be…It's not your fault at all…."

Shyama shook her head too. "I shouldn't have mentioned it."

Marianna shrugged. "It's not like you're not in the same situation."

"I'm in the same situation now?"

"Yeah." Marianna smiled sadly.

Shyama gave a little laugh. "Well, we've got the same uniform. Like being part of an exclusive club."

"Yeah, that's a positive way of looking at this, I guess."

"Really now, what could be so bad about this job? Cleaning up messes? Not so bad. I can deal with messes."

"Not the messes. The men." Marianna shuddered.

Shyama frowned deeply. "The men." She repeated.

Marianna nodded. "They are disgusting pigs."

Shyama looked around to make sure no one else was watching before she whispered, "Especially Capricorn."

Marianna stiffly nodded her head. "He's the reason why we are even here." She barely whispered.

Shyama gritted her teeth. "If he just didn't exist……"

Marianna shuddered. "Him and Basta." And somewhere in the world, Anthea said "Amen."

"And Cockerell and Flatnose, for good measure." Shyama added.

Marianna gave a little, scared laugh.

"But we don't need to talk about them!" Shyama said cheerfully.

Marianna shook her head.

"So….Any little tips or pointers or whatnot that I need to know about before I go about my new job?"

"Keep you head down and make yourself as small as possible."

"I'm good at that."

"Then you should be fine." Marianna nodded.

"I hope." Shyama sighed.

Marianna nodded again. "I guess we better go."

"So what's first today?" Shyama asked, rubbing her hands together. "Serving food? Cleaning tables? Laundry?"

"Laundry." Marianna said as she led Shyama out.

"Black suits." Shyama said, making a face.

"Yeah, but it does make it easier…."

Shyama laughed.

Marianna smiled.

"At least laundry doesn't involve interaction with any of the Black Jackets." Shyama said optimistically.

"For the most part….."

Shyama stopped in her tracks. "What do you mean by that?"

Marianna shrugged.

"Oooooookay….." Shyama said slowly.

"Don't worry…It will be okay….."

"Of course. How exciting. My first duty as a maid."

"Exciting…" Marianna frowned. "Exactly…."

"I can't wait!" Shyama said brightly.

Marianna sighed.

Shyama's shoulders drooped. "You're right. I don't know why I even both putting a good face on."

"Because it's better than wallowing in self pity?" Marianna provided.

"Exactly!" Shyama smiled. "That's why I bothered, I think."

Marianna smiled as she showed Shyama the ins and out of laundry in Capricorn's village.

"I do not like laundry." Shyama informed her in a low voice. "I do not like this. This is disgusting."

"I thought that this wasn't so bad?" Marianna asked as she scrubbed a shirt.

"Well…." Shyama said slowly, "Once I get to an especially sweaty or dirty shirt, I change my mind." She held one such shirt at arm's length.

"Men." Marianna shook her head.

Shyama completed her sentence. "Are gross."

"And there are so many of them!" Marianna sighed. "Oh, can't anyone save us!!"

Shyama coughed loudly. "Well, Dustfinger's out there." She whispered under her breath. "I just hope he has the courage to do something."

Marianna looked down. "He's always been out there….And never done anything."

"Auh." Shyama uttered. "Uh, I suppose that is true….."

Marianna sighed.

"Well, there's always a first time." Shyama said optimistically.

"Why? What has changed that would make him suddenly want to help? I fear that we are on our own here." Marianna said bitterly.

"Well….." Shyama said again, slowly, "Maybe something _has_ changed."

Marianna looked doubtfully at her. "What?"

Shyama shrugged. "Maybe there are people he cares about enough to come and do something that would help them."

Marianna snorted. "Likely. Very likely."

Shyama frowned. "It's possible. It's pretty possible."

She looked at Shyama. "How?"

Shyama shrugged again. "Maybe there's someone here who actually matters to him." she said cryptically.

"You?" Marianna asked, eyebrows raised.

"No, not me." Shyama laughed.

"Then who?"

"Anthea."

Marianna blinked. "Who is that?"

"Oh, I guess you didn't meet her. She's with Basta right now. She has been. She eats matches, and I think Dustfinger admires that."

Marianna blinked more. "She's with Basta?"

"Yes. Probably singing for him and sitting around being a good luck charm."

"What?"

"Never mind. She with Basta. That's all you should know, and maybe Dustfinger will come for her."

Marianna went back to the shirt. "I doubt it."

"I don't." Shyama said, scrubbing at her shirt. Or rather, the shirt that she was working on which belonged to someone else.

"Why?"

"Because he already rescued us a few times."

Marianna sighed again. "I really hope that you are right."

"Um." Shyama said.

"What?" Marianna looked up.

"I guess now he'll have to rescue all the maids, too."

Marianna groaned. "Is that even possible?"

"That's what I'm wondering." Shyama frowned. "Is it even possible to save Anthea?"

"How much is she with Basta?" Marianna asked, licking her lips.

"Um, he wants her to be with him forever."

"Oh." Marianna said lightly. "Forever."

"It's a long time." Shyama agreed. "But you know Basta….."

Marianna nodded. "But I don't think she has hope….."

"If Dustfinger is out there then she does." Shyama said defiantly.

"And Dustfinger can get her away from Basta?" Marianna said, mockingly. "There is no way that Dustfinger care enough about this girl to go up against what Basta wants."

"Oh psh." Shyama scoffed, rolling her eyes. "If Dustfinger wants to accomplish something, then by golly he'll get it done."

"Not if Basta and his knife are involved." Marianna countered.

"Dustfinger has matches. And fire." Shyama argued.

"But this is Basta." Marianna said. "We may have a chance though, if Dustfinger would only help us."

"And a chance is better than no chance." Shyama smiled.

"Yes." Marianna agreed. "But your friend has no hope, so you have to understand that."

Shyama gaped at her for a few seconds. "Yes she does!"

Marianna sighed and scrubbed at a pair of pants.

"It's Dustfinger." Shyama said, calmer now. "He's amazing."

"But is he that amazing? And will he risk it?" Marianna asked. "I don't think so."

"We will have to find out." Shyama said. "I, for one, have faith in him."

"I hope that you are right."

"I hope so too." Shyama sighed. "Basta's a pretty nasty person."

Marianna nodded. "Yes. He is."

"And I'd hate for Anthea to be stuck with him."

"I'd hate for anyone to be stuck with him." Marianna shivered, then scrubbed harder. "He makes all our skin crawl."

"Yeah, and I can't even imagine him being attached and not giving up. That would be a nightmare."

"He's attached to all of us at one point." Marianna said slowly. "But he's never demanded forever…."

"Basta is unpredictable. You never can tell with him."

Marianna nodded.

"So…..We might as well not make assumptions about him, because it's very likely that he'll turn around and surprise us all."

"Like how?" Marianna snorted. "Like actually falling in love? Ha, right."

"Not quite like a story book." Shyama mumbled, concentrating hard on the gross jacket. "But….I don't know. He could change. Anthea could have an influence on him."

"Doubtful. No one is that good."

"Maybe Basta's not that bad."

Marianna snorted. "Spend five minutes with him and you'll change your mind."

Shyama laughed coldly. "I know. But, some people are surprising. Still, don't get your hopes up."

"Not likely."

"Fine. If that's what you think."

"I do."

"That's cool." Shyama said lightly, turning all her attention to a grass stain on a pair of pants.

Marianna nodded. And they washed. And washed. And hoped for a savior.


End file.
